Without a Limit: The Limit Saga 4
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: There is a Limit,Beyond the Limit,At the Limit,y ahora...Without a Limit! Porque The Limit Saga debe continuar! XD Veremos de vuelta a L,Light,Ryuk,Mello,Near,Matt,los Yagami,Rem,Misa,Broke,Takada,Wedy,Matsuda,Mogi,Aizawa,BB...todos! Es la gran final!
1. Lo otro

**Los que no crean necesario que les responda sus reviews, pongan un S/R en el review,** para que así ya no responda innecesariamente más a sus reviews. Igual, si se arrepienten pongan C/R para reanudar sus reply. Los que sí quieren, no pongan nada. Y a **los no registrados, se les responderá en mi profile**, a menos que pongan S/R, claro.

* * *

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Quiero dedicar con mucho cariño este fic a:_

xilema95, Tary Nagisa, Vegen Isennawa, Theo Goldsmith, Betsy17, kaneFantasy, lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura, Somo-somo, saki-uzumaki, vergil ansem, Diana Albatou, oO-freak-Oo, korime y Edainwen.

_Quienes me apoyaron hasta el final con sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome!_

_¡Para ustedes, chicks!!"_

**Capítulo I: "Lo…otro…"**

La noche transcurría tranquilamente, Yagami Light se entretenía observando una fuente desde la mesa de las bebidas, con una copa en la mano. Sus padres lo habían invitado sorpresivamente una semana atrás a su renovación de votos, que llevaban planeando ya según ellos un buen tiempo. La TREMS le concedió el permiso, así que ahí estaba.

"_No puedo creer que me dieran permiso de venir"_, pensaba molesto el japonés, _"podría seguir trabajando en mi investigación, esto no hace más que demorarme…"_

Fue entonces cuando notó una mirada sobre él. De hecho la había notado de vez en cuando toda la noche, pero ahora parecía no apartarse nunca. Yagami estaba acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de avistamientos por parte de la gente, pues era alguien muy atractivo aún pasados sus treinta años, sin embargo comenzaba a incomodarle ya que según creía, la persona que lo estaba observando no se había movido de donde estaba en toda la noche. Así que decidió fijarse para asegurarse de que no era ningún loco demente de por ahí. Light se volteó sutilmente y tomando de su copa reparó efectivamente en aquellos ojos que tanto lo veían. Para su desgracia, aquella persona no sólo era otro hombre, sino que además parecía ser justamente un loco demente de por ahí.

Para mayor sorpresa del castaño, el otro hombre comenzó a caminar en su dirección al ver que él también lo había visto.

"_Maldición, no debí mirarle tanto tiempo"_ se lamenta el japonés volviéndose otra vez hacia la fuente.

- Creo que no nos hemos conocido todavía – escucha detrás de él una voz parca, fría… y algo más que el castaño no supo identificar.

- ¿Todavía? No sé de qué me estás hablando – responde el japonés aún sin girar.

- Ah, pero te diste por aludido automáticamente. Eso demuestra que sí quería que te hablara.

"_¡¿…?!"_

- Mi nombre es Ryuga Hideki, pero puedes decirme Ryuuzaki.

- Sí, claro. Escucha, Ryuuzaki, no sé exactamente por qué te acercaste a mí ahora, pero no tengo intenciones de conocer a nadie esta noche.

El japonés se aleja sin mirarlo y camina lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación por entre los demás invitados.

"_Estuvo cerca…"_

Más tarde, cuando Yagami planeaba irse de la fiesta pasando desapercibido, Soichiro lo sorprendió por la espalda cuando se ponía su abrigo.

- Hijo, ¿ya te vas? – pregunta el jefe Yagami de buen humor.

- Hum… sí, es que tengo trabajo mañana temprano y…

Ahí recién, el japonés advierte que su padre no estaba sólo. A su lado, se mantenía de pie el pelinegro que había conocido anteriormente, Ryuga Hideki.

- Ah, bueno. Quería presentarte a alguien antes de que te fueras – prosigue su padre al notar que su hijo ya se había fijado en el detective – Light, este es Ryuga Hideki, el sobrino del fallecido fundador de la famosa Wammy's House, allá en Winchester.

- ¿Qué? ¿El sobrino?

- Mucho gusto – el pelinegro alarga la mano con expresión neutra. El castaño la estrecha confundido.

- M-mucho gusto.

- Creo que podrías ayudarle en un proyecto que tiene, Light. Los dejo para que se conozcan mejor.

Soichiro se retira habiendo cumplido su papel esa noche.

- ¿Un proyecto? – pregunta Light algo incómodo.

- Sí, bueno. ¿Prefieres ir a mi casa o lo hacemos en la tuya?

- ¿Ha-hacer qué?

- Mi proyecto. No creo que demore mucho, y realmente me gustaría hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, si no te importa.

- ¿Esta misma noche?

- ¿Y por qué no? Ya te ibas de todas formas.

El pelinegro saca su abrigo del perchero y sale hasta una limusina que lo esperaba al final de las gradas. El japonés lo sigue ligeramente preocupado.

- Es un poco tarde, no creo que…

- Puedes dormir en mi casa. O yo puedo dormir en la tuya, no hay problema. Tu padre me dijo que no tienes horarios fijos, y es por eso que puedes ayudarme. Sube.

- … - el castaño no sabía que otra excusa ponerle. Normalmente era experto en zafarse de esas situaciones, pero ahora el pelinegro llevaba cierto control que… ¿le gustaba? No, no era eso.

Se sube a la limusina y esta parte sin esperar más.

- De acuerdo, pero será en tu casa – indica Light con la esperanza de que al menos Ryuuzaki viviera en la Wammy's House. Así ambos podrían hacer su trabajo.

Viajan unos minutos. Las calles parecían desiertas.

- Ah, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior – comienza Light mostrando una cara más humana, hasta casi sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo a la perfección.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Claro. Te sentías intimidado por mí.

Aquella respuesta le dio al japonés como un balde de agua fría por parte del pelinegro.

"_¿Intimidado? ¿Yo, por él?"_

- No me sentía intimidado.

- Yo creo que sí.

Otra sorpresa más. Light observa fijamente al hombre que estaba sentado en su delante, observando por la ventana con un pulgar en los labios, y las rodillas pegada al pecho. No sabía por qué, pero aquella pose no le sorprendía.

- Tú no me intimidas, Ryuuzaki.

En ese instante, el pelinegro gira sus ojos hasta él. Ambos se miran directamente, sin decir nada, desafiantes.

- Entonces es lo otro – expresa de pronto el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué otro? – se extraña el japonés.

- Lo… otro…

Lentamente, el pelinegro baja los pies al piso de la limusina, y se inclina con gran equilibrio sobre su compañero. Light se sobresalta, pero no logra moverse a tiempo. Un brazo del pelinegro se apoya a la altura de su cabeza, encerrándolo contra la ventana, mientras que acercaba sus rostros con extrema precisión.

- ¿Sientes algo, Yagami Light?

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban ante la cercanía, sus narices se rozaban con el ronronear del motor. El castaño no quería admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a transpirar. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza el borde del asiento. Sabía que si hablaba para responder, el pelinegro podría aprovechar para _algo más_, y en definitiva, Light no quería el _algo más._

Luego de algunos segundos más, el pelinegro cede y regresa con la misma lentitud a su lugar.

- Sí, bueno…

El japonés todavía no reaccionaba de lo ocurrido. Seguía viendo los ojos oscuros del otro demasiado cerca. Seguía oliendo su aroma demasiado cerca. Seguía sintiendo incluso el leve roce de sus rodillas…

- Vuelve a hacer eso, y te mataré, Ryuuzaki – sentencia entonces comenzando a relajarse un poco.

El pelinegro sonríe divertido con el pulgar en los labios.

"_No te preocupes Light, la noche es aún joven"._

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Volví!! Y bueno, les gustó el capi?? Háganme saber!!

En fin, no quería dejarles otros cuatro días sin capi. Ahora continúo con mis trabajos.

Pronto nos leeremos!! ;D

Es un placer entretenerlos!!


	2. Alianza peligrosa

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Para: __xilema95__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Tary Nagisa__, Mia, __Fwinkz__, Sad Whisper, __Betsy17__, __kaneFantasy__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Theo Goldsmith__, Lucy-chan97 o Luchytwinsakura, y __Lunaykirin__._

_¡Arigatou por su constante lectura!!"_

**Capítulo II: "Alianza peligrosa"**

Light se admira exageradamente al ver que el automóvil se detiene justo en la entrada de su edificio.

"_Pero si habíamos quedado en ir a su departamento… Además ¿cómo demonios sabe que vivo aquí? Papá no se lo diría…"_

- Por favor, sígueme, Light-kun. Vivo en el sexto piso.

- Ah… Claro.

"_¿Vive en el sexto piso? ¡¿Es que está bromeando?!"_

El japonés sabía controlarse muy bien, y no demostró sorpresa alguna al ingresar al edificio. A juzgar por la tranquilidad del pelinegro, no sabía que Light vivía también en ese edificio, ni ese preciso piso para ser exactos. Subieron al ascensor sin mediar palabra y salieron de él con el mismo silencio. Al final, L se plantó ante una puerta y buscó las llaves entre sus bolsillos.

"_Una puerta justo al frente de la mía… No me parece que sea casualidad…"_

- Pasa.

- Gracias.

El interior era bastante normal. No habían muebles especialmente extravagantes, ni pinturas extrañas, etc. Lo único sobresaliente, era la cantidad de dulces que habitan en los recipientes de cada mesita que pudiera encontrar.

- ¿Te gustan los dulces? – pregunta Light ante la evidente obviedad.

- Buena observación, Light. De hecho me fascinan, y me son necesarios – expresa el detective ignorando cualquier posible sarcasmo, como solía hacer.

- ¿Necesarios? ¿Por qué?

- Me ayudan a incrementar mi nivel de razonamiento. El cerebro necesita de una cantidad prudente de energía para proceder correctamente. El dulce me brinda a mí esa energía.

- Pero no es todo lo que te brinda, ¿sabes?

- Si no usara la cabeza, Light-kun, entonces recién me pondría gordo.

- Eso no es aplicable a todas las personas, Ryuuzaki. Deberías controlarte más la glucosa.

- Hago periódicamente esos exámenes, Light-kun, y tengo todo equilibrado.

- Me parece imposible, pero bueno. Vamos al grano, ¿dónde trabajaremos?

- En el escritorio. Por aquí.

El pelinegro comenzó a guiarlo hasta otro cuarto lleno de computadoras y monitores. Light archivaba cada detalle en su memoria, consciente de que aquel hombre sería tarde o temprano su enemigo.

- Tu padre me dijo que eres el mejor recaudador de impuestos que hay en Japón. Vamos a comprobar esa afirmación con el caso.

- ¿Necesitabas urgentemente mi ayuda para eso?

- Tengo un curioso caso de posible fraude cerca de aquí. Me parecería ideal que me ayudaras a recolectar la evidencia suficiente para hacer la acusación.

- Bien, enséñame los datos, y yo haré el resto.

- Eso espero, Light-kun. Puedes sentarte aquí.

De ese modo, Light analizó todos los datos de un caso que en efecto, se trataba de uno de los fraudes más camuflados de los últimos diez años. Light mantenía esa profesión como máscara, para evitar las preguntas sobre su verdadera profesión. Aparte que el análisis no era muy difícil, le ayudaba mucho con su padre y el resto de su familia. Sabía que Soichiro no se lo creía, pero mientras no le reclamara nada estaría bien.

Light cumplió con las palabras de Ryuuzaki y terminó el caso en menos de tres horas. Para entonces, L se había acomodado en una silla a su lado, y ahora dormía profundamente en esa misma posición. El castaño no quiso despertarlo, y se marchó sin decirle nada a su compañero.

Al salir memorizó todos los detalles posibles para su investigación.

"_Si él es en verdad, un descendiente de Wammy, tendrá la clave para entrar al orfanato en algún sitio"._

No se arriesgó a convertirse en un sospechoso tan pronto haberlo conocido, por lo que se marchó sin tocar ni revisar nada. A simple vista, parecía un departamento normal, de hecho no muy diferente al suyo.

"_¿Habrá sido en verdad una coincidencia el que mi padre me lo presentara?"_

Cuando ingresó en su departamento, se decide llamar a su padre y verificar.

- ¿Papá? Siento molestarte tan tarde, pero tenía que preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Light? ¿Es algo urgente?

- Sí, más o menos. ¿Por qué me recomendaste a Ryuuzaki?

- Porque eres el mejor, Light.

- Pero sabes que no me especializo en esa clase de casos. Podría apostar que él tiene otros casos de otra naturaleza completamente diferente a las estafas.

- Sí, lo sé. Él es un detective, hijo.

- ¿Un detective?

- Sí. Entiendo que es muy capaz en su tarea, Light. Podría ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo mejor.

- Pero sabes que la familia Wammy es muy resguardad, ¿no, papá? ¿Acaso no los proteges tú mismo en cierto modo?

- Sí, tienes razón, Light. Lo único que te pido por eso, es que no lastimes a Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Que no lo lastime?

- Sí. Protégelo, Light.

Al día siguiente, el japonés salió temprano para no ser visto por su nuevo aparente amigo, y se dirigió a comprar cámaras de espionaje a uno de sus contactos de la TREMS. Puesto que había sido él quien se había ido, suponía que el pelinegro iba a llamarlo para hacer algo en agradecimiento. Era parte de su plan, dejar que la presa se acerque al cazador. Hacerle pensar, que en realidad no está siendo cazado, sino que está cazando. Sin embargo, ya casi al medio día, Light no había recibido ningún mensaje por parte del heredero Wammy. Ni una llamada, ni siquiera una timbrada. ¿Sería el pelinegro en verdad tan sin vergüenza como para ignorarlo ahora que ya había resuelto su caso? No, él no lo creía así. Aquel caso no había sido algo normal, pero tampoco había sido difícil. Según sus deducciones, Light creía que había sido probado para un caso aún mayor. No estaba seguro del por qué lo pensaba, pero así era.

Así iba pensando el castaño, cuando de pronto ve al pelinegro salir de su edificio al tiempo que él iba entrando.

- …

- Buenos días, Light-kun. ¿Venías a verme por lo de anoche?

"_Piensa rápido. Él no sabe que vives aquí… o al menos pretende no saberlo"._

- Sí, es que como me fui así sin decir nada…

- Pero hubiera bastado una llamada. ¿Por qué te molestaste en venir hasta aquí _personalmente_?

"_Maldito Ryuuzaki… ¿Acaso quiere que yo…?"_

El japonés se sonrojó sutilmente. Luchaba por seleccionar la mejor respuesta en su mente, pero el pelinegro se le adelantó con una sonrisa:

- ¿Te gustaría subir, Light-kun?

Entonces el detective se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hasta el ascensor. Light traga un poco de saliva y se le une un poco nervioso. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar nervioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él nunca solía sentirse así… Odiaba la sensación de tener mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Una vez más llegan entre las puertas de sus respectivos departamentos. Al ingresar el heredero Wammy le ofrece algo para comer, aprovechando que ya era medio día, aseguró que tenía algo de comida en su nevera. Mientras tanto, el japonés examina el entorno.

"_Si planto algunas cámaras escondidas ahora mismo, ¿se dará cuenta? Todo depende de cuánto tiempo se pierda en la cocina. ¿Estará calentando algo o… estará cocinando?" _Aquella idea hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo. _"¡Pero qué demonios…! ¡A mí no me interesa saber eso! Como sea, estor perdiendo tiempo… No, es muy arriesgado. Tendré que buscar un momento largo en el que no se encuentre aquí para hacerlo, mientras tanto, podría aprovechar para asegurarme de no perder su contacto… aunque eso signifique llegar a métodos que no utilice…"_

Cuando el pelinegro volvió, el castaño se había acomodado en la sala. Su bolsa de compras –en la que se hallaban las cámaras- se encontraba cuidadosamente resguardada junto a la puerta.

- Por favor, toma asiento en la mesa, Light-kun. La comida pronto estará lista.

- ¿Qué comeremos?

- Ya lo verás.

Ambos se sientan en dos lados de la mesa. Había un par de cubiertos y unas copas, pero nada más.

- Y… ¿Habrán más casos, Ryuuzaki? – aventura el japonés.

- ¿Más casos? ¿Para qué querrías más casos, Light-kun?

- ¿Crees que me conformaría con ese, Ryuuzaki? Pienso que sólo era una prueba para ver mis habilidades.

- ¿Para qué querría yo saber tus habilidades?

- Para resolver otros casos, Ryuuzaki. No es normal que me hayas traído por algo tan simple como una estafa. En especial siendo tú parte de la familia Wammy.

- Y por eso viniste.

- Me gustan los retos. Se podría decir que hasta soy adicto a ellos.

De esa manera, el castaño lo convenció de que sus intenciones no iban más allá de aumentar su orgullo y soberbia, por lo que accedió sin preguntar más a asignarle más casos.

La comida fue de lo más inesperado para Light, aunque claro, sería lo más lógico para un hombre como Ryuuzaki. Su almuerzo no constó de comida calentada ni mucho menos preparada por el pelinegro, sino de una serie de abundantes platos del servicio de habitación, al que el descendiente Wammy había llamado desde su habitación. Light no pudo evitar el preguntarse si el pelinegro sabía cocinar… y cómo sabría su comida.

Horas después, Light terminaba de resolver otro caso. Esta vez uno de asesinatos, pero uno fácil. De principiantes, como lo denominó el japonés.

- Vamos Ryuuzaki, estaba incluso más fácil que el primero – se quejó vanidosamente.

- Eso es porque eres más rápido observando que recolectando datos, Light-kun. La dificultad fue básicamente la misma.

- ¿Vas a darme uno real ahora?

- No comprendo, estos eran reales.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Ryuuzaki.

- Bueno, si tanto insistes te daré otro, pero tendrás que ganártelo, Light-kun.

L había estado parado detrás de él todo el tiempo, pero tras decir lo último se retiró al sofá, en donde se recostó para disfrutar de unas frutillas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Viniste aquí con doble intención, ¿no?

"_¿De qué habla? Él no sabe nada de la TREMS"._

- Pues, yo también te busqué por la misma manera, Light-kun.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tienes objetivos diferentes a los profesionales, ¿cierto? Pude notarlo allá abajo".

Y por tercera vez ese día, el japonés volvía a sonrojarse…

- ¡No malinterpretes las cosas, Ryuuzaki!

- ¿Entonces debo asumir que estabas nervioso por otro asunto? ¿Algo que no puedas o quieras decirme, tal vez?

- …

"_Maldición… Está jugando conmigo… ¿Pero bajo qué fundamento? ¿Acaso podría saber sobre mi… No, la TREMS se aseguró plenamente de que la Wammy's no supiera de nosotros... Aún así… Es mejor seguirle la corriente…"_

Light molesto, se aproxima al detective aún recostado en el sofá.

- Ignora eso, por favor. No sería correcto que…

- ¿Ignorarlo? Pero si hasta lo estoy considerando, Light-kun. Ahora prueba que en verdad quieres otro caso.

"_¡Qué patético! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar cayendo tan bajo?! Pero no debo arriesgarme, no puedo… Tendré que…"_

Ahora resignado, el castaño se acerca aún más al pelinegro. Éste se sorprende, manteniendo una frutilla en los labios. Light aleja la mano de su compañero que sostenía la frutilla, cuidando de dejarla en su boca. Entonces se inclina, y muerde la mitad sobresaliente de la frutilla, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Listo.

Light comienza a retirarse, pero L lo sujeta y de pronto lo recuesta al otro lado del sofá. Se pone sobre él a medias.

- Esa ES mi ÚLTIMA frutilla, Light.

- ¡…!

El japonés se sobresalta, pero es tarde. L une sus labios para arrebatarle la frutilla. Light no lo cree, se queda inmóvil. Luego L se levanta tras haber recuperado su preciada fruta.

- Lo siento, tú me obligaste a hacerlo - el detective se aleja de vuelta al escritorio -. Pero mira el lado bueno, Light-kun, conseguiste tu caso. Ahora, ¿vas a quedarte allí o vas a venir a ayudarme a resolverlo?

- …

Mientras tanto…

- Esos malditos, ¡me traicionaron así de la nada! ¡Malditos sean los que dirigen la TREMS! - La persona renegaba dando golpes en una mesa, en media de una habitación oscura -. Les entregué a L, pero se quedaron con Light. Me rebelé, y me condenaron… Apenas escapé con vida, y ahora voy a vengarme arrebatando a Light se sus garras sin que se den cuenta hasta haberlo asegurado…

De pronto se aparece un ser frente a la persona, un dios de la muerte.

- Yo sé, quién puede ayudarte.

El shinigami le muestra una death note, entonces la persona se convence de su autenticidad por el caso Kira, y acepta. Esa misma noche provoca un incendio con la ayuda de la death note en todo el pabellón de una de las prisiones más importantes de la región. El shinigami va a rescatar a un prisionero, y se dispone a llevarlo al cuarto oscuro de la persona.

- He alargado tu vida intencionalmente. Moriré – indica en el trayecto.

- Muchas gracias, Kreuss. No será en vano.

- Quédate con mi death note, Beyond, y no dejes que la otra persona se percate de que la tienes.

- ¿Esa persona tiene también una death note?

- Sí…

En ese momento, el shinigami se disuelve por completo. Beyond Birthday observa la calle en la que estaba, y divisa a una persona esperándolo en una de las esquinas.

- ¿Tú eres quien me descubrió cuando secuestré a L? – pregunta Beyond circunspecto.

- Sí, pero he sido traicionada. Te propongo una alianza.

- ¿Para qué? No tengo nada en contra de la organización a la que me vendiste.

- Pero yo sí, y mi objetivo es arrebatar a Yagami Light se sus filas. ¿Sabes con cuál de tus propósitos podrías ayudarme?

- ¿Cuál?

- L. Tú quieres matarlo, ¿cierto? Tomar su lugar haciéndolo desaparecer. En este momento, Light ha perdido absolutamente todos sus recuerdos desde el día en que tocó la death note.

- ¿Todos? Se supone que sólo pierde los relacionados con la death note.

- No en este caso. Aún no sabemos el por qué, pero es justamente con eso que se está beneficiando la TREMS.

- Ajá. ¿Qué tiene que ver Light con mi propósito?

- L está tratando de involucrarse de nuevo con él. La TREMS lo sabe, y lo está permitiendo. Estoy segura que L sabe que está siendo vigilado, pero tomó el riesgo de todas formas.

- Entiendo. Tú quieres a Light, yo quiero a L.

- Y si no queremos ser descubiertos, hay maneras muy fáciles de conseguir nuestros propósitos.

- Sí… Podríamos hacerlos sufrir un poco.

- Puedes hacer sufrir a L si quieres, pero no tomes decisiones en cuanto a Light.

- Mmm… De acuerdo. Acepto.

Beyond le da un apretón de manos a la misteriosa mujer. Le parecen divertidos los binoculares que guarda en el bolsillo.

- Beyond Birthday, a tu servicio – sonríe de manera maníaca.

La mujer se incomoda un poco ante el gesto, pero lo tolera.

- Kiyomi Takada - se presenta sacando algo de su cartera -, y éste – era un pedazo de papel, que hace contacto con la mano de Beyond. Entonces detrás de ella aparece una figura grande, sonriendo de manera especial también -, es Ryuk. Pero asumo que ya lo conoces, ¿no?

Un trueno resuena al tiempo en que la risa del shinigami se hace escuchar en medio del apretón de manos de los dos ahora cómplices.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Hi! Bueno, sé que me tardé un poco más de lo esperado, pero el capi es más largo en compensación! XD Espero les haya gustado, y les haya despertado aún más intriga que antes, muajaja!

Dejen reviews!! Que sin ellos no habría continuado!! n-n

Ahí se ven!!


	3. Con las manos en la masa

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Dedicado a: __Betsy17__, __Fwinkz__, __kaneFantasy__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __hikaru117__, Lucy-chan97 o Luchytwinsakura, __Lunaykirin__, __vergil ansem__, __oO-freak-Oo__, y __Vegen Isennawa__"_

**Capítulo III: "Con las manos en la masa"**

L continuaba enviando las conclusiones de otro caso en el que había trabajado esa noche. Se sentía un tanto divertido ante la reacción del japonés por lo ocurrido horas antes, cuando lo había besado tan abiertamente sin pensar mucho en la perspectiva de su compañero. Light, como era de esperar, se había marchado tras reclamarle fervientemente su atrevimiento. El pelinegro no se animó a seguirle, porque recién ahí se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho, había sido demasiado impulsivo por su parte, así que se limitó a trabajar en aquel último caso por cuenta propia. Lo más curioso, era que no sentía culpable. En parte porque estaba satisfecho al besar de tanto tiempo a la persona que más amaba, pero por otra, lo hacía sentirse de nuevo como el detective en cabeza del castaño. Ya no luchaba contra Kira, sino con un individuo más indefenso tal vez, pero no menos inteligente por eso. Era como revivir los viejos días, y le gustaba. ¡Estaba reviviendo todo lo que sentía por Light! Tenía que admitirlo, Ryuk se estaría divirtiendo bastante con todo esto. Sin lugar a dudas, él sí que lo hacía.

Ryuuzaki se mordió el pulgar pensando en cuál sería su siguiente maniobra. Primero tendría que disculparse ante Light, pero supuesto. Pero, ¿cómo? Una disculpa puede ser la oportunidad ideal de profundizar algo, como un sentimiento o una relación. Tendría que planearlo bien.

"_Pese a todo… No sé nada sobre este tipo de cortejo" _pensaba impotente el pelinegro, _"sé cosas teóricas, pero nada práctico. De hecho, no puedo recordar muy bien cómo fue que nos enamoramos en primer lugar, fue algo tan natural… ¿Debería recrear una situación similar? Podría inventarme algo, y volver a encadenarlo a mí, pero se vería demasiado forzado…_"

Entre tanto, el japonés renegaba en su departamento todavía sin pegar un ojo.

"_Maldito Ryuuzaki, ¿quién se cree? Ni siquiera me he declarado del otro equipo y ya quiere propasarse conmigo, ¿pero qué le pasa? ¡Lo detesto!"_

El castaño se revolvía en su cama una y otra vez, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Trataba de concentrar sus pensamientos en la indignación e ira que había sentido al tener esa clase de contacto con el pelinegro, mas las otras reacciones acudían también a su mente tan sutilmente que llegaba a sentirlas de nuevo antes de percatarse de que estaba pensando en ellas.

Qué ridículo. Él ya no estaba en edad para esas cosas. ¿Por qué su cuerpo insistía en reaccionar ante el contacto del heredero Wammy? Light estaba seguro de que no sentía nada real por él, si lo pretendía era por su trabajo, no por él. Y aún así, en el fondo sabía que aquel contacto no le había molestado tanto… ¿por qué? Era como una sensación de haberlo vivido ya… ¿O será que…? No, imposible. Él no podría haberlo olvidado. Tal vez olvidó un par de cosas por la leve amnesia que padeció hace poco, pero algo así no lo olvidaría, ¿cierto?

"_Maldición… si hasta este mismo dolor de cabeza se hace conocido… ¿Es que tendré la manía de olvidar las cosas de vez en cuando?"_ pensó irónicamente observando el techo.

Se dio por vencido, y se levantó a tomar algo para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente, vigiló cuidadosamente el pasillo de su piso, esperando a que el pelinegro se fuera y poner cámaras en su departamento. Luego de algunas horas, éste salió efectivamente y se dirigió gradas abajo. Light aprovechó, y se las ingenió para meterse en el departamento en cuestión con sus mini-cámaras. De paso aprovechó también para investigar un poco la vigilancia del pelinegro, pues sabía que un hombre así tendría al menos un par de cámaras en su entrada.

Estaba todavía rastreando el lugar de los monitores ocultos, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

"_¡¿Ya ha vuelto?"_

No había tiempo. Yagami Light, que se encontraba en el dormitorio en esos instantes, tuvo que meterse en el guardarropas del cuarto para refugiase. Sólo esperaba no haber dejado nada fuera que lo delatase.

El detective ingresó al dormitorio de manera lenta y relajada. Llevaba un bolsa de papel en una mano que parecía contener algún tipo de masitas. L la dejó sobre su velador, y procedió a entrar al baño de su dormitorio. Light decidió no moverse unos instantes más para comprobar si su compañero permanecería más tiempo dentro antes de escapar. Al escuchar la ducha abrirse, se convenció de que era momento de darse a la fuga.

Salió con cuidado y cerró el guardarropa a sus espaldas. Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, cuando advirtió algo en el otro velador de la cama: Unos papeles que parecían contener tablas de alguna naturaleza, tal vez un plano, no sabía distinguirlo desde esa distancia. Light dirigió una mirada a la puerta del baño y volvió a los papeles unas dos veces. ¿Debía aprovechar para huir, o para ver los papeles y huir? Total, el pelinegro no se ducharía en tres minutos.

El castaño se aproximó a los papeles cuidando rigurosamente por dónde pisaba. Al llegar al velador, se inclinó un poco para leer los papeles sin tener que tocarlos.

La primera página mostraba una lista de personal de lo que era denominado como WH.

"_¿Wammy's House?"_

Light le sacó una foto desde su celular. Pasó a la siguiente página moviendo la primera hoja con la punta de su teléfono. Esta nueva página señalaba la cantidad de cuartos, baños, estudios, oficinas, y estantes en general de la WH. Light estaba en su día de suerte. Le sacó una foto también, y prosiguió con la tercera. Ésta era todavía más interesante: Contenía un listado a medio tachar de varios casos importantes alrededor del mundo, pero lo que más inquietaba, era el título de la página, que en ligar de poner WH, leía una sola letra, L.

"_¿L? ¡¿L?"_

El japonés estaba al tanto de la reputación de cierto detective mundialmente reconocido denominado por la sigla L. En la TREMS le habían información de sus casos resueltos, y de sus otras identidades como Eraldo Coil y Danuve. Sin embargo, no habían sido capaces de brindarle descripción o fotografía alguna. Nadie conocía aquella personalidad tan famosa. ¿Podría ser que… Ryuuzaki fuera L?

No. Una vez más, imposible. Él no podía serlo, era un simple detective con casos mediocres que ni alcanzaban para pagarle un buen departamento. Sólo por su fortuna Wammy seguía viviendo, o al menos eso creía el japonés.

De pronto se percató de algo terrible: La ducha había dejado de sonar.

"_¡… rápido!"_

Corrió prácticamente hasta la puerta, pero al abrirse la puerta del baño justo en el instante en que él pasaba por ahí, se quedó inmóvil detrás de la misma, rogando que Ryuuzaki no la cerrara para contener el vapor del baño dentro. Afortunadamente, el pelinegro no lo hizo. Avanzó hasta la cama cubierto únicamente por una toalla de la cintura para abajo.

"_Tranquilo, Light… No te verá. Quédate tras la puerta y no te verá"._

Sólo necesitaba de un par de segundos para deslizarse hasta la verdadera puerta del dormitorio. Nada más eso. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

El pelinegro se distraía secándose el cabello con una toalla adicional más pequeña. Veía ansiosamente la bolsa de papel con la que había ingresado. Pero entonces, reparó en algo más. El castaño casi se delató al observar por la pequeña ranura entre la puerta y la pared al comprobar que el detective se dirigía a su montón de papeles removidos.

"_¿Qué va a hacer ahora? ¡¿Qué va a hacer ahora?"_

El pelinegro observaba atentamente los papeles, sin mover nada. Permaneció así unos segundos, para mirar luego de reojo hacia el guardarropa. Con increíble tranquilidad, se dirigió entonces a abrir el guardarropa y examinar dentro con cuidado. Light estaba semi-descubierto desde ese ángulo, si el pelinegro se detenía y giraba hacia el baño, lo vería. Definitivamente lo vería. No obstante, cuando se separó del guardarropas lo hizo con una remera blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla limpios.

¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Estaba buscando ropa para ponerse, y Light se iba a morir por eso? El japonés volvió a recuperar la calma, pues aparentemente el detective se encontraba demasiado distraído como para notarlo.

Acto seguido el pelinegro regresó junto a la cama y acomodó allí su ropa. Entonces cogió la bolsa de papel y comenzó a abrirla con parsimonia. Sacó en efecto, una especie de masita rellena con crema. Light calculó inmediatamente el resto de sus movimientos: Probablemente se terminaría la masita ahí mismo, entonces se vestiría, y regresaría al baño para secar el cabello apropiadamente con una secadora. Sí, eso es lo que él hacía, por lo que suponía el pelinegro haría lo mismo después de una ducha.

L sacó algo de crema con un dedo y la saboreó con cierto gusto infantil.

- ¿No quisieras porbarlo, Light-kun? Está muy buena.

Esto dejó en blanco al japonés.

- Si yo fuera tú, y estuviera escondido patéticamente tras una puerta, me aventuraría por probar una cosa así. Te lo digo en serio, no sabes qué bien sabe, Light.

Ya. Era inútil seguir pretendiendo que no lo había descubierto. El aludido maldijo el momento y se reveló ante Ryuuzaki con una humillación impactante para cualquiera.

- ¿Desde cuándo supiste que me encontraba ahí? – preguntó en vano el japonés sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Desde que ingresé al departamento. Me di cuenta que alguien más había entrado, y que lo más probable se encontrara todavía dentro – expresó el detective sin detenerse de comer lentamente su supuesto manjar -. Como tengo cámaras pensé que la solución más simple sería ver las grabaciones luego de que el intruso se haya ido, por lo que me metí a la ducha para darle tiempo.

- ¿No te parecía eso un poco arriesgado? – insistió Light mirándolo por fin a la cara.

- No, porque sabía que eras tú. Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí, y tampoco tengo tantos enemigos como crees.

- Si sabías que era yo, ¿por qué no dijiste?

- Ah. Light, no estás escuchando. Te dije que la solución más simple era dejar que te fueras para confrontarte después. Como podrás ver, no es esta una situación muy cómoda para ti, ¿no?

Light se calló unos instantes. Contemplando sin darse cuenta al pelinegro en paños menores.

- ¿Eres L? – pronunció determinado. El detective lo escrutó un poco antes de responder.

- Sí, lo soy.

- …

- Que eso no te sorprenda demasiado. Sé que sabes algunas cosas más de mí.

- Pero supongo eso no tiene comparación a lo que tú sabes sobre mí, ¿verdad? Después de todo eres un detective mundial, L.

- Te agradecería si me siguieras llamando Ryuuzaki.

- No me importa cuán famoso eres, voy a llamarte como yo quiera.

L se sorprendió, y el castaño lo hizo también.

"_¿Llamarle como yo quiera? ¿Pero de qué rayos estoy hablando?"_

- D-de todas formas, no me gusta que sepas tanto sobre mí.

- ¿Cómo podría tanto? Perteneces a una asociación muy bien camuflada, hasta para mí. ¿No lo sabías?

- Sabes que pertenezco a alguna, y con eso basta para desconfiar de ti.

- ¿Y yo no debería desconfiar de ti? Has llenado de cámaras todo mi departamento, y apostaría a que ya has copiado de alguna forma la información que tengo en los papeles de allá.

- Desconfía de mí entonces, Ryuuzaki. No te estoy obligando a más.

- No me estás obligando en lo absoluto, Light. De hecho, no desconfío de ti.

- ¿Y por qué lo sacaste al aire entonces?

- Para demostrarte que a pesar de todo, me interesas.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bueno, no me maten por cortarlo ahí XD Es que me pareció genial como cierre, jeje. Espero les haya gustado, y pues, valoren mi dedicación, puesto que estoy en finales. Como sea, es para ustedes, disfrútenlo! XD

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	4. Dos por uno

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Exclusivamente para: __Fwinkz__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Theo Goldsmith__, Lucy-chan97 o Luchytwinsakura, __kaneFantasy__, __Betsy17__, __vergil ansem__, y __xilema95__._

_Arigatou for reading!"_

**Capítulo IV: "Dos por uno"**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que te intereso? – se extraña el castaño comenzando a transpirar.

- Me interesas – simplifica el pelinegro impertérrito -. ¿Tan difícil es de aceptar?

- ¿Acaso tú…?

- Soy L, Light, y por ende no puedes alejarte de mí. Soy muy peligroso como para que me pierdas de vista.

- En todo caso bastaría con eliminarte, L – repone Yagami hijo.

- Tu empresa no te lo dejaría, tú mismo no lo permitirías, Light. Soy una pieza muy importante para tu acceso a la Wammy's House. Sabes que si llegas a complacerme, podría llevarte a su interior.

- No traicionarías a la Wammy's House tan fácilmente.

- No si no me ofreces nada a cambio, Light.

El japonés permanece en silencio. Nuevamente sin pretenderlo, se fija en la desnudez de su compañero.

- Piénsalo – continúa L sin advertirlo, concentrado en terminar su delicia. Saca un poco de crema con el dedo índice antes de proseguir -. En realidad no creo que tengas mucha alternativa, pero bueno…

De pronto el castaño le agarra suavemente la mano. Al elevar la vista, el detective lo descubre algo sonrojado e inseguro. Evidentemente, lo que fuera que tendría planeado hacer, le disgustaba.

- ¿Light?

El aludido se lleva lentamente el dedo con crema a los labios, probándola con algo de reticencia. El pelinegro se queda estupefacto ante tal acto. No esperaba esa reacción en lo absoluto. Una vez el japonés hubo terminado aquello, fija sus ojos en los del detective, ambos sin pronunciar una palabra. Automáticamente, Light se acerca al rostro de su acompañante, sin estar dispuesto a sellar el beso por sí sólo. El pelinegro se precipita entonces, y juntos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente sin pensar en los detalles del por qué o cómo. Simplemente se entregan al momento. Poco a poco, el japonés retrocede hasta quedar aprisionado entre el detective y la pared, dejando que el primero se apegara más a su cuerpo. Justo en el momento en que los labios del pelinegro se deslizaban para cubrir su cuello, el timbre del departamento resuena en toda la habitación.

- ¡…!

Light parece darse cuenta recién de lo que estaba pasando. Aparta al detective con rudeza y se dirige velozmente a la puerta.

"_¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡¿Por qué súbitamente me vi siendo besado por ese… fenómeno? ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_

Sin pensarlo siquiera, el japonés abre la puerta, más para salir que otra cosa, no obstante, se encuentra de frente con un par de individuos extrañamente similares al pelinegro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunta uno de ellos. Llevaba un chocolate en barra en una mano.

- Obviamente debimos asegurarnos primero. No seas tan impulsivo, Mello – reclama el otro inquietamente vestido de puro blanco.

- Deja de retarme con ese tono robótico, Near, o juro que te mataré.

- ¿Chicos? – pregunta L aproximándose a la puerta. Aún estaba en toallas -. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar contigo, Ryuuzaki-sama – señala el mayor de los dos recién llegados, pasando automáticamente a la sala, seguido por su compañero -. No estamos interrumpiendo nada, ¿o sí? – sonríe mirando de reojo al confundido japonés que también los observaba.

- … - Light entonces sale molesto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas e ingresa furiosamente a su propio departamento.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿No estaban atentos a las cámaras de vigilancia? – inquiere L poniéndose un poco de mal humor.

- Lo siento, salimos primero a hacer algunas compras, y decidimos pasar un rato – contesta el rubio apoyándose en una pared.

- Mello, ya no son niños. No pueden cometer actos tan improvisados sin estar debidamente informados de la situación. Fue una total imprudencia de su parte – reta L sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, Ryuuzaki-sama. Lo sentimos.

- Puedes llamarme L si quieres, Light-kun ya lo sabe.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – interroga esta vez el menor de todos, Nate.

- Porque lo descubrió, y yo lo confirmé. No se preocupen, es parte de mi estrategia.

- Si lo descubrió seguramente ya debe tener cámaras en la habitación – aventura Mello.

- Así es, pero son cámaras simples, sin audio.

- De todas formas, hay que tener cuidado – señala el fantasmita dando un vistazo alrededor con un mechón de cabello entre los dedos.

- ¿Y de qué querían hablar? – indica el detective retirándose a su habitación para vestirse. Los chicos lo siguen hasta la puerta, y la entrecierran para conferirle privacidad.

- Justamente sobre tu estrategia, L-sama.

- Queremos ayudarte – añade el menor. Ninguno se miraba mientras hablaba.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestiona el pelinegro desde dentro.

- Hemos analizado un poco la personalidad de Light-san, y para acelerar un poco las cosas, creemos haber encontrado una manera de intensificar sus sentimientos por ti – explica Near.

- ¿A qué se refieren?

- ¿Recuerdas cómo se ponía Light-san cuando te veías a solas con Broke? – sugiere el rubio con cierto aire presuntuoso.

- Sí, pero sería muy arriesgado mostrar ante Light nuevamente a Broke. La expondría demasiado en la TREMS.

- Estamos conscientes de ello, L-sama. Nuestra sugerencia es, usar el mismo mecanismo pero con un individuo diferente.

- ¿Quieren darle celos a Light con una desconocida?

- No precisamente.

- Comprendemos el motivo de los celos de Light hacia una persona del sexo opuesto cercana a ti, L-sama – explica el fantasmita -. Sin embargo, habría ciertas fallas si te presentamos a alguna mujer como tu potencial pareja con Light.

- Debido a que Light aún no tiene la seguridad de… ganarte, no podría competir contra los poderoso mecanismos de una mujer – continúa Mello.

- Pero si encuentra a su oponente en su misma categoría, con exactamente las mismas posibilidades que él… Lo intentaría.

- Lo intentaría a muerte.

- O sea, que quieren darle celos con otro hombre – plantea L algo sorprendido.

- Exactamente, L-sama. De esa forma, todo surgiría más rápido, y nos ayudaría a formar vínculos más cercanos con él para insinuarle que renuncie a la TREMS.

- Es una idea interesante – la puerta se abre y sale L vestido como solía hacer siempre. Se dirige al monitor de la sala -. ¿Pero qué les hace pensar que podríamos conseguir otro hombre dispuesto a hacerlo en un ambiente tan peligroso y confidencial como éste?

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes se sitúan a ambos lados del detective.

- Nosotros podríamos hacerlo – responde el rubio poniéndose a la altura de su rostro -. Ya no somos niños, como tú mismo dijiste, L-sama. Nuestra diferencia de edad ya no refleja mucho, hasta parece normal.

- Además nuestra relación ya está formada, L-sama. No tendríamos momentos incómodos ni extraños al hacerlo, nuestra confianza terminaría con eso.

- No lo sé… Sería exponerlos a ustedes también.

- Tenemos identidades falsas. La TREMS no sabe nada de nuestra organización, L-sama – revela Near.

- Conoces el respeto que tenemos por ti, L-sama. Nos encantaría ayudarte en esta misión tan especial para ti – agrega Mello rodeando el cuello de su mentor con los brazos.

- Pero hacer que los dos compitan con Light… ¿no les parece un poco extraño?

- Bueno, yo me ofrecí primero a hacerlo – reacciona el rubio.

- Te equivocas, fue mi idea por lo que debería hacerlo – contesta el otro con determinación en la voz.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que L-sama decida, uh? Seguro que tomará la decisión adecuada.

- Elige, L-sama.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la expectativa al mayor de los tres. L los observó con indecisión y se levantó de la silla.

- Tienen razón, pueden hacerlo los dos.

Entretanto, el japonés observaba todo a través de sus propios monitores, y no le gustaba para nada lo que veía.

"_Maldición, ¿quiénes son esos dos? ¿Conocían a L? ¿Trabajaran también para la Wammy's House? Debo ser precavido, no puedo dejarlos solos mucho tiempo con L, él conoce mi identidad… Maldito L… No sé cómo rayos obtuvo ese efecto sobre mí… Es muy extraño, como si cuerpo ya conociera esas… caricias… Lo odio. ¡Lo detesto! ¡Deseo que se muera! Siento que él es el único que podría derrotarme, que podría armar una red en torno a mí como yo pretender armar en torno a él, si lo elimino estaré otra vez tranquilo, y todo volverá a la normalidad…"_

Pero entonces, el castaño recordó las palabras de su padre: "No lastimes a Ryuuzaki. Protégelo, Light".

"_No me pidas esas cosas, padre. No sabes sobre quién te referías… De todas formas, L tiene razón. No puedo tocarlo ahora, porque es mi acceso a la Wammy's House y a toda una fuente de información del mismísimo L. Es tentador hasta para mí… y sin duda alguna, para la TREMS también. Maldición, seguro que me pedirán hacer lo que él desea de mí… Desgraciado…"_

De pronto advierte que los tres hombres abandonaban el departamento del pelinegro. Se dirigían abajo. Light continúa maldiciendo otro poco, y a regañadientes se decide a seguirlos. Se cambia rápidamente de ropa y se pone un disfraz esperando no ser reconocido por el "gran L". En el fondo, sabía que disfrutaba aceptar semejantes retos de alguien tal vez tan listo como él, mas no lo reconocería jamás. Al menos no por el momento.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo shinigami, dos habitantes conversaban cansinamente sin hacer nada.

- Oye, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de cómo nuestro Rey Shinigami se volvió rey? – pregunta uno de ellos.

- No, una vez lo estaban contando, pero me dio mucha flojera escuchar.

- Pues últimamente están apareciendo rumores, sobre esa historia y su veracidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú conoces a Ryuk, ¿cierto?

- Una vez lo vi, creo.

- Pues no creerás nunca con quién se encontró en el mundo de los humanos…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Ven que actu de prisa? Yey! XD

Bueno, apuesto a que les sorprendí muucho con lo de Mello y Near. Pues bien, todo se irá explicando más en los siguientes capis, como la situación entre ellos y sobre su organización, y sobre Matt, por supuesto. También introduje ya un poco sobre la historia de los shinigamis y Ryuk. La verdad la historia trata de Kreuss, como ya imaginarán, y si no, pues ahí les va un pequeño spoiler! XD Como sea, la historia se completará en el siguiente capi.

Otra cosa: Se aceptan sugerencias sobre lo que podrían hacer L, M y N en el siguiente o en los siguientes capis. No se queden calladas! XD Sé que tendrán un par de sugerencias para mí.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Gracias por leer!

Y gomen, pero me temo esta vez pondré un requisito para la próxima actu: **47 reviews. **Sé que es algo exigente, pero mis exámenes no me dejarán actualizar en buen tiempo, a menos que me den el incentivo apropiado XD Igual, cuando tenga tiempo lo subo, no se desanimen.

Ahí se ven!


	5. Visita 'oportuna'

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente a: __Fwinkz__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __xilema95__, __Betsy17__, __Lucy-chan97 o Luchytwinsakura__, __kaneFantasy__, __Uchiha Souseiseki__, __Theo Goldsmith__, Violet, miko-kikyo, amairan,y __Diabolik__. _

_¡Lo lograron! XD"_

**Capítulo V: "Visita 'oportuna'"**

Localización: Una heladería

Objetivo: Investigar al heredero de la Wammy's House

Estado: …A punto de sufrir un ataque de pura ira

"_¡Es que cómo se atreve! Claro, se anima a jugar conmigo, a besarme, a fastidiarme todo el tiempo y ahora que _su par_ ha regresado decide olvidarse de mí e irse con ellos!"_

El japonés permanecía observando todo lo que hacían el pelinegros y sus nuevos aparentes invitados, los tres en un sólo banco, con el mayor al medio, disfrutando de un par de helados que los chicos se turnaban para comer. Light se sentía humillado, tenía unas ganas terribles de ir hasta ellos y hacer cualquier escena que le ayudara a liberar su tormento interno. No obstante, estaba disfrazado (peluca negra, bigotes falsos, y un enorme saco para disimular su estado corporal) y no podía darse el lujo de descubrirse ante semejante pelinegro, ni mucho menos ante ese par de… mocosos, como él ya los había denominado.

"_Si no hablan de la Wammy's House en un minuto, me iré. No vale la pena estar aquí sólo para…"_

Pero entonces le llamó la atención algo que el joven rubio estaba haciendo: Le estaba dando de comer de su helado al pelinegro, con una confianza que no hizo más que empeorar las cosas para el encubierto.

En la mesa de los tres detectives…

- Desearía poder tomar fotos de alguna parte a tu compañero, Ryuuzaki-sama, debe estar con unos gestos increíbles – se mofaba Mello mientras continuaba jugando con su cucharilla en su helado.

- Tomando en cuento esto más, seguro que ya no nos necesitarás mañana, Ryuuzaki-sama – señaló Near, quien se había apoyado en el hombro del pelinegro.

- Supongo que no. Aún así, me es difícil creer la reacción de Light en estos momentos – comentó el mayor sirviéndose ahora de su propio helado -. Se supone que no siente nada por mí, y sin embargo prácticamente está a punto de arrollarnos con un auto al salir de aquí.

- Es porque te subestimas demasiado, Ryuuzaki-sama. Ya has despertado esos sentimientos en él una vez, dudo mucho que se le hayan vuelto a dormir – expresó el rubio sacando la frutilla de su helado para dársela al pelinegro -. Por eso no tienes que crear nada en él nuevamente, en realidad ya está todo allí.

- Sí, incluso puede que él mismo lo esté advirtiendo ahora – agregó Near.

- Light no es ningún idiota, por mucho que yo lo diga. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que existió algo más entre ustedes antes, y querrá saberlo.

- Sería bueno que te preparases para entonces, Ryuuzaki-sama. Él querrá explicaciones, y como aún no hemos descubierto cómo devolverle su memoria, no podremos arriesgarnos tanto como para revelar nuestro pasado a la TREMS.

- Estoy consciente de todo eso, Near. Se los agradezco. Creo que es hora de que se vayan yendo.

- Seguro. Hay que irnos antes de que traiga el auto – sonrió el rubio antes de levantarse.

- Te estaremos esperando, Ryuuzaki-sama. Por favor, ten cuidado en todo momento.

- Lo haré. Ustedes también, sepan que están siendo vigilados.

De ese modo, los más jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida cansinamente. Ninguno había logrado reconocer al japonés, sólo el pelinegro les había confirmado que allí estaba, por lo que cuando pasaron por su lado, no se dieron cuenta del esfuerzo que él hacía por no hacer más escándalo. No tardaron en perderse por la avenida. Por otra parte, Light comenzaba a calmarse un poco al comprobar que se habían ido. Él mismo ya estaba por retirarse, cuando el pelinegro se levanta de donde estaba con su helado, y sin decir nada, se sienta frente al japonés.

- …

- Siempre me han gustado los helados de este lugar – comenzó el detective -. No recuerdo muy bien, pero mi abuelo decía que me traía aquí todo el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo me descubriste? – inquirió Light malhumorado.

- Por favor, Light. ¿Crees que algún disfraz funcionaría conmigo? Te conozco demasiado bien como para que me engañes.

- ¿Conocerme? ¡Apenas nos conocemos desde hace un par de días! – protestó Light quitándose furiosamente el disfraz -. ¿Quién diablos eres y qué demonios quieres conmigo?

- Ay, tranquilízate, Light. Estás alarmando a todo el mundo.

- Nadie nos está oyendo.

- Si las paredes hablaran…

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de ser tan paranoico, Light.

- ¿Yo el paranoico?

- Si tuvieras un poco más de paciencia, podríamos llegar a entendernos perfectamente.

- Si no actuaras de esa forma tan… perturbadora, tendría el gusto de tolerar lo que sea, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿A qué te refieres con perturbadora?

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Me tienes totalmente confundido. Me buscas por mi trabajo, luego dices que te intereso en un modo aparte del profesional, ¿y ahora vienes como si nada a una cita con otros dos hombres? ¡¿Estás bromeando?

- No era una cita.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué era?

- Una salida entre amigos.

- No juegues conmigo, Ryuuzaki. Estoy muy molesto ahora como para soportarte.

El japonés se había cruzado de brazos y ahora se negaba a mirar siquiera al pelinegro.

- Light, ¿te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué? – pregunta enojado aún sin mirarlo.

- Tu actitud también es un tanto perturbadora.

- No es cierto.

- Sí lo es. Fuiste tú quien vino a buscarme para más… casos, y fuiste tú quien se me acercó entonces como para dejar que te besara.

- …

- Fuiste tú también al que sorprendí en mi departamento hurgueteando mis cosas, el que correspondió mis caricias, y me siguió hasta una heladería para, ¿qué?, ¿espiarme en una cita? Tampoco te engañes tanto, Light. Hasta tu forma de hablarme indica que ya me tienes suficiente confianza.

- Claro, es una forma de ver las cosas – repuso el japonés.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú querías que te siguiera el juego, ¿no? Parece que no te esperabas que en verdad lo hiciera.

- ¿Dices que todo esto fue parte del juego para ti?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

- ¿Entonces por qué te estabas molestando tanto?

- Porque no soy un juguete, Ryuuzaki. Si vas a hacer eso conmigo, te sugiero no lo tomas a la ligera, o lamentarás.

Ryuuzaki no dijo nada, y se limitó a terminar su helado. Light percibió que estaba sonriendo, pero decidió no hacerle caso, ni renegar más.

- Como sea, exijo que cumplas tu parte del trato, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto ha terminado?

- No digo que haya acabado, sólo digo que, ahora que ya has tenido un poco de…entretenimiento, demando algo de mi propio interés también. Es lo justo.

- Bien, tú ganas. Vamos a mi departamento, y te daré las hojas que tanto estabas fisgoneando hace rato.

El japonés hizo una mueca al recordar aquel _'incidente'_, y se levantó siguiendo al pelinegro para pagar e irse de vuelta a su departamento. Se encontraba más tranquilo, y le costó discernir si lo que había dicho había sido lo correcto. Seguro, había dicho la verdad, ¿pero el decirla no le quitaba la ilusión de realidad a su trabajo?

_(Tampoco te engañes tanto, Light)_

Ridículo.

Se dirigieron sin más preámbulos al departamento del detective, no obstante, al estar frente a su puerta, el pelinegro se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a tu departamento? – sugirió con su tono neutro.

- No lo creo, Ryuuzaki. Necesitaré información documentada esta vez si quieres seguir con esto.

El japonés tomó confianza y se aventuró al departamento opuesto al suyo, esperó a que el otro se le uniera para cerrar la puerta.

- Bueno, ponte cómodo mientras voy por los papeles – indicó L adentrándose al escritorio.

Light se sentó en el sillón de la sala y se dedicó a esperar, sin embargo no estuvo mucho tiempo solo. De la puerta del dormitorio salieron los dos jóvenes cubiertos únicamente con una misma sábana blanca. El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? – espetó deteniéndose de golpe sujetando mejor su parte de la sábana para cubrirse.

- Calma, Mello. Seguro que L-sama lo invitó – reconoció Near sin inmutarse demasiado.

Light los observó sorprendido, mas no se movió.

- ¿Ah sí? Bien, puedo con ello – dijo Mello con expresión de autosuficiencia y fue a sentarse a lado del japonés, arrastrando tras de sí a su compañero -. Dime, Light. ¿Crees que durarás aquí? Sólo porque L-sama está encaprichado contigo ahora te piensas superior, pero no es así. Yo y Near somos superiores a ti, y permaneceremos con L-sama aún cuando te hayas ido.

- No importa su relación con L. Ni siquiera los conozco.

- ¡No te pases de listo conmigo! Aprovecha que L-sama te quiere ahora, cocho vanidoso, pues tan pronto dejes de divertirle, se deshará de ti.

En ese instante, el pelinegro regresaba a la sala con unos papeles en las manos, cuando se llevó un exabrupto al ver a sus dos ayudantes casi sin ropa a lado del japonés, con aires llenos de hostilidad en toda la habitación.

- Ah, L-sama. No te molestaremos más – indica el rubio incorporándose con seguridad, una vez más, arrastrando detrás de sí a su compañero-. Estaremos esperando en el dormitorio – añade de cerca al pelinegro, aprovechando para arrebatarle los papeles que sostenía al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada victoriosa al japonés.

- Sí – afirma el detective un tanto confundido con la interpretación de sus camaradas. Sabía que aquello molestaría en extremo a Yagami hijo.

Light se pone de pie también, y avanza hasta el pelinegro.

- Pero qué idiota, vámonos.

Coge de un brazo al detective, y cruza el pasillo con él hasta su departamento.

- Creo que ya entiendo por qué querías venir aquí primero.

- Y además se han llevado la documentación que iba a darte – L va a sentarse al sillón del castaño apegando sus rodillas al pecho -. Creo que estamos en problemas, Light-kun.

- ¿Por qué? Ellos te adoran, L. Si se los pides, seguro que te lo darán.

- A veces no son tan condescendientes conmigo, Light. Estás subestimándolos.

- Pues bueno, imprime otros.

- Lo haría, pero si voy ahora…

El japonés se sienta a lado del detective.

- Eres un tramposo, Ryuuzaki. Comienzo a ver esta técnica.

- ¿Técnica para qué, Light-kun?

- No te hagas, estabas tratando de…

En ese instante, el pelinegro se había acercado de improviso comenzando a besarlo. Light se confundió al principio, pero entonces reaccionó y lo apartó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Lo que tú quieres que yo haga, Light.

- Yo no…

Pero una vez más, el pelinegro se había lanzado a besarlo de nuevo, y esta vez el castaño no se zafó fácilmente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero eso?

- No lo sé… simplemente, lo sé, Light.

El japonés retrocedía con cautela, pero de nada sirvió cuando esta vez el detective se posó sobre él, tomándolo por las muñecas.

- Apártate, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿O qué?

- Te mataré.

El pelinegro sonrió ante tal afirmación.

"_Si sólo supiera…"_

- Estoy hablando en serio, quítate.

- ¿Estás seguro, Light? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

L se aproximó más al rostro de su compañero, quien irremediablemente comenzaba a sonrojarse. Light ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Si me pides que me vaya, entonces me iré, Light. Pero si no me pides nada, no haré nada tampoco.

El rostro del pelinegro se había tornado súbitamente serio, sin nada que esconder en los ojos. Yagami hijo no pudo evitar notar que sus intenciones no eran las que parecía tener. Algo le decía que para él eso no era un simple juego, y eso lo confundía aún más. Con todo, sus mismas reacciones no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Había dejado de forcejear con el detective, y ahora contemplaba atentamente su mirada. ¿Acaso él…?

Sin saber por qué, Light comenzó a acercarse más, nada más un par de centímetros hasta rozar levemente sus labios con los del detective. De inmediato éste lo soltó, y comenzó a besarlo un poco más intensamente, pero sin forzarlo. El japonés ya estaba libre, pero en lugar de apartar a su compañero, dejó que sus manos descansaran tranquilamente en el sillón, mientras que las del pelinegro se mantenían suaves en sus mejillas.

Y entonces… La puerta empezó a sonar.

- ¡Light, ¿estás ahí? ¡He llegado! ¡Por fin Misa-Misa ha vuelto a ti, Light-Knight!

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Light tiró al pelinegro al suelo y se alarmó al ver a una rubia ingresar a su departamento.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Otra vez están peleando?

**Notas de Sume-chan:** A que no se la esperaban! XD Lamento haber roto un momento tan tierno y todo, pero es que me pareció un toque genial en el suspenso! Apuesto a que se preguntan qué rayos? XD Pero bueno, la historia del shinigami no entró en el capi, en el próximo será. No podré un número de reviews, pues sólo era por mis exámenes, y para el siguiente tengo todavía tiempo.

Gracias a todas por leer y comentar! Para servirlas!

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	6. Memoria del cuerpo

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente a: __xilema95__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Betsy17__, fwinkz, __Lucy-chan97__, __kaneFantasy__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __Uchiha Souseiseki__, __Diana Albatou__, __ilovetwilightboys__._

_Para ustedes, chiks!"_

**Capítulo VI: "Memoria del cuerpo"**

Tan pronto como Light siquiera había logrado distinguir a Amane Misa, ésta desapareció de nuevo al ser arrastrada por los compañeros del pelinegro, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente con evidente prisa. El japonés, confundido, se levantó decido del sofá para ir por ellos, cuando el pelinegro se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

- Light, espera.

- Quítate, L. Ella dijo mi nombre, sé que me conoce. Debo hablar con ella.

- Te lo advierto, Light. Si sales ahora, estarás cometiendo un grave error.

- Tú sabes quién es ella, ¿no? Sabes de mi pasado, ¿qué tienes que decirme, Ryuuzaki?

El castaño estaba visiblemente alterado. El detective sabía que no podría contenerlo más tiempo. Bajó la cabeza lleno de pesadumbre.

- Ah, Light. No me obligues a esto.

- ¿A qué? Estás ocultándome algo, ¿qué es? ¡Dímelo!

El japonés lo tomó por los hombros y trató de hacer que el otro lo mirara. No estaba dispuesto a ceder esta vez. Pasaron apenas un par de segundos cuando se dio cuenta.

- Ya nos conocíamos, ¿verdad? Acaso tú y yo… compartíamos algo…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Light? – interrumpió L sin elevar la mirada.

- Tu actitud, y esmero en someterme, L. Comienzo a comprenderte. A comprender esa mente astuta y perversa que tienes.

- ¿Perversa?

- Está bien, tal vez no perversa… Pervertida.

El detective lo miró sorprendido.

- No soy un pervertido, Light-kun.

- Eso lo diré yo después. Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo. ¿Qué sabes de mí? Si no lo haces, acudiré a esa chica, y ambos sabemos que ella está dispuesta a decirme todo.

- …No deberías pedir esto.

- Lo exijo ahora, Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué sabes de mí? ¿Por qué nos conocíamos?

- Si te lo digo, y te fuerzas, podría pasar algo malo en ti, Light. No me quiero arriesgar.

- No me importa – el castaño lo soltó y retrocedió un paso -. Ya basta de esto, estás jugando conmigo.

- Light, no puedo decirte nada. Me matarían.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los de la TREMS. Ellos también lo saben todo, y te lo han escondido.

- … - Light estaba sorprendido.

- Escucha, si tanto quieres saber, deja que tu cuerpo te lo diga.

- ¿Mi cuerpo?

- El cuerpo recuerda, Light. Más que la mente misma, él mantiene las mismas respuestas que se le han programado antes. Es imposible hacer que el cuerpo olvide.

- ¿Y qué debería hacer?

- Besarme.

- ¡No pienso besarte otra vez! Ya me tienes harto con esas cosas. No entiendo qué demonios…

Pero entonces, el detective se había inclinado a besarlo nuevamente, obligándolo a acercarse por los hombros. El japonés no se dejó al principio, aunque después lo pensó mejor. Decidió prestar atención, ¿qué hacía su cuerpo? Si L le estaba dando una oportunidad de recordar, por muy vergonzosa que esta fuese, no podía dejar de aprovecharla. De ese modo, el japonés cerró los ojos y se dejó de debatir contra el otro, tratando de poner la mente en blanco. Increíblemente, una de sus manos se elevó hasta la nuca del pelinegro, y pronto se sorprendió al advertir que estaba correspondiéndolo.

Se apartó bruscamente.

- ¡No! ¡No, no, y no! ¡¿Estás diciéndome que antes nosotros éramos…?

- Light, cálmate.

El castaño se alejaba conforme el detective se iba acercando. Al menos se alejaban también de la puerta.

- Estás loco, yo no haría algo así jamás, yo no soy… Es imposible…

- Ah, bien. De acuerdo. Esperaremos a que te calmes un poco y recién ahí compartiremos una conversación seria como adultos razonables que somos – se resignó el pelinegro mientras se detenía. Volvió a desviar la mirada.

Con esto, Light sólo se enfadó aún más, no obstante, se fue calmando una vez el detective también se hubo callado. Trató de asimilar las cosas, y no cerrarse a su antigua realidad ficticia. Su pasado estaba en juego, ¡¿pero por qué tenía que ser así?

Tras unos minutos, finalmente se tranquilizó.

- Llévame a la Wammy's House – dijo entonces. El detective se sorprendió -. Hasta ahora no has cumplido tu palabra de darme información. Ahora quiero que me lleves a la Wammy's House.

La seriedad del castaño era lo que daba miedo. Su confusión parecía haberse ido y ahora lucía una expresión de absoluta determinación. Le recordaba a Kira.

Momentos atrás, en el departamento del pelinegro, los chicos esperaban pacientemente al regreso de su líder. Fue el menor, Near, quién descubrió por uno de los monitores a la modelo subiendo las gradas.

- Mello, ¿acaso ella es…?

No estuvieron seguros hasta que ésta súbitamente abrió la puerta del otro departamento y se anunció ante Light. En ese instante, juntos corrieron automáticamente, y casi en perfecta sincronización, Mello la tomó por detrás mientras que Near cerraba la puerta sin antes atisbar una breve imagen de Light sobre el sofá con cara de estupefacto. De ahí, forzaron a la modelo entrar al otro departamento para volver a cerrar la puerta y trancarla esta vez con llave, por si el japonés venía a reclamarla.

- Shh, quieta. No seas tan atrevida – reprendió el rubio atando sin mucho cuidado una mordaza a la inquieta rubia -. Así que tú eres Misa, vaya. Casi no me acordaba de ti.

La modelo lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus manos eran a la vez amarradas por Near.

- No la hagas enfadar, Mello. Puede traernos problemas.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué va a hacer en este estado? Por descuidada y tonta la cogimos así de fácil.

- ¡Mello!

- ¡Es la verdad!

Near se calló un momento, y una vez hubo asegurado bien las extremidades de la modelo a una silla, apartó al rubio y le habló con calma.

- Amane Misa, somos detectives de una asociación secreta. En este momento estamos al servicio de Ryuuzaki y Light Yagami, te rogaría dejarás de moverte tanto y escucharme.

Mello era más impaciente que él, por lo que se apartó y se mantuvo al margen para evitar darle una buena a la modelo. En su interior admiraba al fantasmita por convencer a la rubia de no gritar, e incitarla a narrar todo lo que sabía de Light, y de L. Costó mucho, pero al final la modelo cooperó y lo contó todo, demostrando que su memoria con respecto a la death note no había regresado, y que sólo ella lo había hecho al ver a Light andar por esas calles. Ella estaba filmando también una película por allí, así que tan pronto terminó su escena de ese día, había acudido al encuentro de Light.

- Él dijo que por la distancia y su trabajo no podríamos estar juntos, pero es que no entiende cuánto lo amo. Misa-Misa está dispuesta a abandonar su carrera si es necesario, si me dejan hablar con él una vez más…

Entonces con cuidado, una vez más, Near le había explicado la delicada situación en la que se encontraban ahora. Le dijo que Light había sufrido un accidente, y que había perdido la memoria, y que cualquier esfuerzo que le pudiera provocar su presencia podría ser un peligro para él. La convenció también de que existían personas tras de Light, y que si se enteraban de su presencia, lo matarían. Todo eso fue muy bien argumentado y estructurado, de modo que la modelo terminó por creerlo.

Ya más tarde, cuando todavía no se atrevían a soltarla, Mello fue a ver qué sucedía en el otro departamento. Tocó más de una vez, hasta que se decidió a entrar bajo su propio riesgo. Imaginen cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse el departamento vacío. Los genios habían desaparecido.

Frente al complejo de la Wammy's House, L y Light se dirigieron adentro.

- Te someterás a una revisión de armas, artefactos, o cualquier objeto que parezca sospechoso – indicó el pelinegro secamente -. Mientras estés en nuestras instalaciones, no podrás hacer nada por cuenta propia.

- De acuerdo – Light aceptó sin más opción. Finalmente entraría en la Wammy's House, no podía permitirse cometer torpezas.

El procedimiento de revisión fue riguroso. Una vez hubo terminado, unos hombres de traje negro los guiaron hasta una habitación. Curiosamente, todas las puertas por las que habían pasado habían estado cerradas, Light no había podido averiguar nada sobre su estructura y la organización interna de los edificios.

Al quedar en aquel dormitorio, Light se dedicó a desempacar las cosas que habían pasado la revisión. El pelinegro no había llevado nada. Se quedó observándolo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo arriesgado que es esta operación? – comentó con un pulgar en la boca.

- Desde luego, Ryuuzaki. Sé que no me dejarás salir de aquí ahora que finalmente he entrado.

- No sólo es eso, Light. Si la TREMS sospecha de algo, si casualmente se hace la idea de que estás aliado con este lugar, me matarán.

El castaño se detuvo un momento, sin mirarlo.

- En ese caso me matarían a mí, L.

- Te equivocas. Tu misión ha sido desde el principio infiltrarte aquí, lo sé. Ahora estás a apenas un paso de tu objetivo. Basta ganarte la confianza de los administradores de este lugar, y entonces me eliminarán, junto con todos los involucrados que te conozcan.

- Pues eso está un poco difícil, ¿no crees? Si no recuerdo a los que me conocen, ¿cómo podré saber quién sabe algo y quién no? Si llego a socializar con alguien que sabe sobre mí, estaré perdido, porque tendrá pruebas de mi traición hacia la Wammy's House.

- Por una parte, sí. Pero por otra, no te confíes ni siquiera de la TREMS. Puede que haga algo ahora que estás dentro.

- Lo sé también, L. He pensado en todo eso todo este tiempo. Como sea, ¿por qué nos dieron este cuarto? No me complace la idea de tener que compartir una cama contigo.

- Es que era el único cuarto disponible, Light-kun. No hicimos nada parecido a una reservación, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero tú ya tienes un cuarto en este lugar. ¿Por qué no te vas allá?

- Porque éste es mi cuarto, Light. Toda mi vida ha sido aquí, y lo seguirá siendo. ¿Quieres dormir en el pasillo?

Light se sorprendió. ¿Aquel era el cuarto de L? Lo recorrió con la mirada un momento, hasta terminar en el detective.

- Gracias.

El pelinegro se levanto, y removió algunas cosas del escritorio que estaba allí. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado.

- Ha sido un día pesado. Será mejor que durmamos temprano – comentó guardando una foto de él y Watari en un cajón. No quería que Light la viera todavía. Sería peligroso.

- Es temprano aún, L. ¿No quieres que vayamos a explorar un poco?

- Nunca me ha gustado estar en tanto peligro, Light. Te dejaré explorar lo más que te sea posible mañana, hoy no.

- Como quieras, no voy a forzarte a más.

Qué extraño. Todo se sentía familiar para el japonés. Estar ahí, sin hacer nada, junto al detective, en ese cuarto. No sentía ni el menor temor. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya habían estado allí antes?

- ¿Me contarás quién era esa chica, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta a modo de romper el silencio.

- No lo creo necesario. Perteneció a tu pasado, sí, pero te deshiciste de ella.

- ¿Me deshice?

- A veces eras una persona cruel, Light. En todo caso, al parecer ella aún no se da por vencida.

- ¿Quieres que yo…?

- Tú y ella no tenían nada, Light. No voy a decirte más.

El pelinegro se había molestado levemente. Permanecía sentado al pie de la cama, mirando al piso. El castaño se extrañó un poco, y entonces decidió probar.

- Voy a comprobarlo una vez más. No hagas nada.

Ante el estupefacto del detective, Light se había acercado, y lentamente, había posado sus labios en los de él.

- …

Light se concentraba en discernir qué era lo que sentía su cuerpo, cómo reaccionaba, y qué era lo que había pasado antes entre los dos. Una vez más en ese día, se dejó llevar… Besó al pelinegro con más intensidad, y éste le correspondía a su vez obligándolo a acercarse más. Despacio, ambos giraron hasta que el detective lo recostó disimuladamente sobre la cama.

- Espera…

Pero era inútil. Su voz había sonado tan débil y poco creíble, que él mismo se sorprendió.

"_¿Quiero esto?"_

El detective comenzaba en el cuello, desabrochando su camisa con excesiva calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Esto enloquecía a Light, quién a duras penas, admitía estar impaciente.

- No… Detente…

De nuevo, su voz había sido patética. Ni el mismo hacía caso de sus palabras.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿…Por qué? Y es que no puedo… controlarme… No puedo controlar mi cuerpo…"_

De ese modo, Yagami Light se dio cuenta de lo que habían compartido antes con el pelinegro, y estuvo seguro de ello… Toda la noche.

**Nota de Sume-chan: **Hi! U-U Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho por decir. Agradezco los reviews que ponen, los responderé con tiempo. Y pues, sean pacientes, que todo se desarrollará con calma. Después de todo es la última entrega, nee? Se cuidan!

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	7. De relatos y mitos

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Para: __xilema95__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Betsy17__, __Diana Albatou__, __oO-freak-Oo__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __Uchiha Souseiseki__, Arely, __kaneFantasy__, y __hikaru117__._

_¡Mis estimadas y fieles lectoras! Arigatou!"_

**Capítulo VII: "De relatos y mitos"**

A la mañana siguiente, Light fue el primero en despertarse. Se sentía agotado, y… ¿satisfecho? ¡Pero qué rayos! ¡¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Se fijó en su compañero, todavía dormitando muy cerca de él, en la cama. Aquel pelinegro que tanto lo había molestado y con el que finalmente había cedido. Sí, así es, había cedido. ¡Habían dormido juntos!

"_Maldición, ¿qué significa esto?" _se preguntaba el castaño mirándolo fijamente. _"Lo que ayer sentí… Todo lo que hicimos… me pareció correcto. ¿Pero por qué? Siento que ya había hecho eso antes, y bueno, sé que así fue. Pero es que no tiene sentido, mi deseo fue meramente carnal, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, no yo. Y aún así… No me siento enojado…"_

Qué horror. El japonés acababa de salir del clóset nuevamente, y le costaba admitirlo. Tarde era ya para evitar cualquier cosa, ahora sólo quería respuestas.

Se levantó en silencio y se metió a la ducha. Se quedó pensando tanto tiempo en todo, que cuando regresó en sí, advirtió que el detective lo estaba esperando sentado en una silla desde la puerta. Lo veía, no la había cerrado por completo. ¿Y por qué? Pues, ni él mismo lo sabía, aunque la vaga imagen de una cadena impidiendo cerrarla le decía algo. Debía de estar, él no estaba encadenado a nada, ni a nadie. No entendía por qué aquella imagen le parecía tan familiar.

El pelinegro observaba la habitación, aparentemente, pues estaba de espaldas a él, con el pulgar en la boca. Lo curioso, es que sólo llevaba una toalla en la cintura.

"_De modo que espera ducharse también. ¿Me está esperando? Debió decirme que ya se había levantado"._

El japonés apagó la ducha y se apresuró a cubrirse con otra toalla. El baño esta tan lleno de vapor, que empezó a cuestionarse en verdad cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Eso, y por qué demonios no había un espejo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó saliendo del baño. Fue a secarse el cabello sentándose sobre la cama.

- No hay problema.

El detective ingresó a la ducha y vaya, él tampoco cerró la puerta completamente.

"_Debe ser costumbre"_ se le ocurrió al japonés extrañado. Entonces reparó en que no había espejos en el cuarto. Sospechó que aquello debía extrañarlo, mas aquel hombre en el baño era el triple de raro que cualquier otro, así que decidió no preguntar dónde tendría guardado uno. Se resignó con peinarse frente a la ventana luego de haberse vestido con ropa limpio. Por un momento contempló todas las prendas de los dos desparramadas por el suelo, y se avergonzó. Las metió en un canasto de ropa sucia antes de que alguien más entrara a la habitación.

Cuando L salió, ya estaba vestido. Ambos se miraron inquisidores un breve instante, y entonces se pusieron a deambular por la habitación evitando rozarse.

- Voy a dar una vuelta – indicó Light cansado de estar encerrado.

- No puedes caminar por ahí tú solo, Light. Te detendrían.

- No podrían sospechar tanto de mí, ¿cierto? No me dejarán salir, lo sé.

- No es sólo eso. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso?

- Quiero que me digas la verdad – exige decidido el castaño. Él ya estaba en la puerta, mientras que el detective se mantenía a lado de la cama -. No te escucharé a menos que me digas la verdad.

L lo observó largo rato. Sabía que esta vez no se zafaría de ésta tan fácilmente. Debía comenzar a ceder…

- De acuerdo. Te contaré.

Light se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, pero no lo demostró. Cerró la puerta nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos plantado allí mismo con la vista puesta en el pelinegro.

- Adelante – invitó.

L suspiró un poco y se dirigió a la ventana.

- Tú y yo nos conocimos en el caso Kira – comenzó -. Un asesino que asesinaba a todos los criminales por medio de un cuaderno llamado Death Note…

L contó todo lo del caso. De cómo Light se involucró, y se unió al equipo de investigación. Le contó sobre sus sospechas, y lo de Misa, la insufrible rubia que ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Le contó sobre su voluntaria entrega y sobre el período de tiempo que pasaron encadenados. Light escuchaba con atención, sin tratar de recordar mucho, pues sabía no lo lograría. L continuó con su relación, la forma en que poco a poco se enamoraron sin pretenderlo y capturaron juntos a la supuesta Kira. Después agregó la noche que pasaron juntos, y el ataque que él sufrió y que sirvió para aislarlo una vez más. No le contó sobre Watari. Después habló sobre su renuncia a la death note, y lo terrible que había sido controlar su conciencia mientras no tenía recuerdos. Sobre la visita de Near y Mello, y cómo apareció Matt. Sobre Takada, y algún encargado de la Wammy's House. Tampoco mencionó a Broke. Pasó directamente a la derrota definitiva del Kira en él.

Light poco a poco fue a sentarse junto a él. El detective se sentó también abandonando la ventana para terminar el relato. De cómo un antiguo compañero había resurgido para cobrar venganza y ocupar su lugar. Sólo mencionó que al final terminó encerrando al delincuente, BB, y que apenas pasó todo, él había misteriosamente perdido la memoria, que sin duda la TREMS había aprovechado bien.

El japonés lo pensó por un momento, ya era más de medio día para cuando finalizó el pelinegro. L esperaba paciente su reacción, vigilándolo de reojo para no alarmarlo.

- Entonces… ¿estoy en el equipo equivocado? – preguntó Light terminando de asimilarlo.

- Así es. La TREMS puede llegar a ser inhumana, Light.

- Pero y mi padre…

- Él lo sabía todo. Por eso me presentó contigo en su aniversario, para empezar a separarte de ellos.

- ¡Pero es una trampa! – Light se levantó -. ¡Sabías que la TREMS me quería para acercarse a ti y ahora hasta he ingresado en la Wammy's House! Dios, podrían atacar en cualquier momento y…

- Está bien, Light – L se levantó para tomarlo por los hombros -. Todo el tiempo era consciente del peligro que representabas, pero he logrado traerte hasta aquí sin micrófonos, ni cámaras, y eso me basta.

Ambos advierten lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, y entonces el detective se acerca a besarlo. Light, sobresaltado, nota que sus labios le corresponden, ¡pero es que todavía le era tan extraño dejarse llevar como la noche anterior! Se aparta levemente.

- No puedo… Es extraño…

- ¿Lo sientes extraño?

- No, pero mi lógica no lo acepta.

- Bueno, está bien. Ya tuvimos suficiente anoche, creo.

Light se molesta un poco al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro. Lo aparta más bruscamente y se cruza de brazos para demostrar que no estaba dispuesto a recibirlo más.

- ¿Es verdad todo lo que me has dicho? – decide retomar adquiriendo nuevamente un aire pensativo -. Parece cierto, pero es que es muy…

- Lo sé. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Quiero hablar con mi padre.

- De acuerdo. Me encargaré de eso. Por ahora vamos a almorzar. Aquí se almuerza siempre en grupo.

Comienzan a dirigirse al comedor del piso inferior, cuando Light se detiene.

- Ryuuzaki, pasa algo más, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué?

- Te veo intranquilo. Me has dicho todo y aún así estás preocupado. ¿Qué ocurre?

- …

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido. Pese a que el castaño no lo recordaba, al parecer podía leerlo todavía muy bien. La memoria del cuerpo era una desgracia… Excepto por las noches.

- Bien, sí. Hay algo más.

- ¿Qué es?

- BB.

- Sí, ¿qué hay con él?

- Ha escapado. Hace ya varios días su pabellón en la cárcel se incendió. No encontraron el cuerpo.

Unos escalofríos treparon por la espalda del japonés. Se percató de que sus manos estaban haciendo puños muy fuertes. ¿Estaba molesto? Sí, su cuerpo se lo indicaba. Quería matar a aquel sujeto, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué esa rabia asesina que sólo le hacía pensar en Kira? ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto, Amane Misa había sido trasladada a otro bloque de la Wammy's House. No podían permitir que anduviera por ahí con lo que sabía. De todos modos, no era fácil contenerla ahí. La joven modelo reclamaba una y otra vez de todo y de nada. Tanto que hasta los guardias se cansaron de escoltarla, y la encerraron en un piso de dicho de bloque. Mello y Near se quedaron dos pisos abajo que la modelo, por fin tendrían una reunión oficial desde que habían ido con L.

Los genios ahora jóvenes y no niños ingresaron a una sala en donde un tercero los esperaba en el sillón, jugando videojuegos.

- No puedo creer que una chica llegue a ser tan ruidosa – se queja el rubio dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Matt.

- Bueno, ya no la oyes ahora, ¿cierto? – observó éste soltando su control.

Near se había sentado en un sofá casi al frente de sus compañeros. Mira molesto cómo el pelirrojo se inclinaba a besar al rubio sin vergüenza alguna. Lo aborrecía.

- Supe que tuviste que coquetear con L – comentó Matt todavía muy cerca a Mihael - .Me hubiera gustado verlo.

- Lo verás. Aún no he terminado – sonríe éste sacando una barra de chocolate de quién sabía dónde -. Como sea, ya es hora de verlos otra vez. Hay que ir al almuerzo.

El rubio se levanta como si nada y se sale del bloque en dirección al de los genios mayores. Matt apaga el monitor y sonriendo con orgullo frente al fantasmita lo sigue sin decir palabra. Al final, Near también los sigue más molesto que nunca. Cómo deseaba que el rubio lo aceptase como al pelirrojo. Y más importante aún, cómo deseaba desquitarse con éste último…

Mucho más tarde, los genios mayores volvían a su habitación. Durante el almuerzo, Mello se había vuelto a incitar a L, y pese a que éste lo había rechazado, Light se había enfadado al respecto. Ni bien abandonaron la estancia, Matt había aplaudido ante tal demostración del rubio, mientras que Nate reclamaba hacerlo en la siguiente ocasión. Mihael estaba tan divertido, casi había besado a su ídolo, y su expresión de asombro casi lo había matado de la risa.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – reclama Light encerrándose en el cuarto otra vez.

- No hago nada. Él lo hace – defiende L.

- Pues no dejes que lo haga. Si tienes respeto o alguna consideración por mí, L, no lo hagas.

- No creí que ibas a ponerte tan celoso.

- No estoy celoso. Sólo defiendo lo que debería ser mío.

- ¿Tuyo?

- Tú me lo dijiste, ¿o no? Me perteneces.

- Sólo si tú a mí, Light.

- Como sea. Quiero explorar un poco.

- Vamos, pues.

En el mundo shinigami, algunos shinigami se habían reunido a escuchar el relato de uno:

- ¿Se acuerdan de la historia de nuestro rey? ¿De cómo llegó a ser nuestro rey? – preguntaba.

La mayoría de los otros se quedan en silencio en confusión.

- Dicen que el antiguo rey, fue derrotado por nuestro actual.

- ¿Cómo?

- Según rumores, el antiguo rey se la pasaba observando el mundo de los humanos. Les encontraba cierta fascinación – continuó su relato.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- El viejo rey estaba ensimismado con el mundo humano, que perdió fuerzas, y se descuidó de su reino. Nuestro rey actual se atrevió a atacarlo mientras estaba en el mundo humano, quitándole su death note y expulsándolo para siempre del mundo shinigami.

- ¿Eso es posible?

- Es uno de los castigos más fuertes. Entonces, el nuevo rey le arrebató el trono, y al ver que al antiguo no le importa, se enfadó aún más. Descubrió que el viejo rey conversaba con los humanos, que pasaba su death note entre ellos para poder ser visto, y lo disfrutaba. Él no lo aceptó, así que lo castigó según el reglamento.

- ¿Qué le hizo?

- Le arrancó la boca.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Para nuestro rey, todo es posible. Así lo hizo, y el viejo rey se quedó sin habla.

- Oh…

Algunos shinigami ingenuamente se tocaron la boca o el hocico como para demostrar que sí dolería perderlos.

- ¿Creen que eso detuvo a nuestro viejo rey? No, él no se rindió, y siguió en contacto con los humanos. Así que el nuevo rey esperó el momento que sólo pocos shinigamis saben aprovechar. Esperó a que se enamorara.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- Estoy contando la leyenda. ¿Quieres que termine o no? Bien, como decía. Al enamorarse, el viejo rey fue destruido por el primero. No sé bien por qué, será tal vez secreto de reyes. El caso es que fue destruido, desapareció del mundo humano.

- Ah, qué aburrido.

- Eso no es todo – prosiguió el relator -. Dicen que el viejo rey resurgió.

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

- La historia dice que así fue. Tal vez porque fue un rey, tal vez porque la vida en el mundo de los humanos le dio más fuerza, o lo transportó a otro plano al ser destruido. Lo que pasa es, que resurgió en este mundo.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Sí, ¿por qué no lo vemos?

- ¡Cállense! ¡Aún no he terminado! Entonces, ni bien hubo resurgido, utilizó parte de su poder para un último espectáculo humano. Los rumores afirman que no estaba del todo vivo, así que tenía tiempo de vida limitado.

- ¿y qué hizo?

- Primero, regaló sus ojos a un mortal. Hizo que un humano naciera con ojos de shinigami.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- ¡Es lo que dice la leyenda! De ahí, descendió nuevamente al mundo humano para acompañarlo, y observarlo en silencio todavía sin habla. Esto lo supe un shinigami que lo acompañó desde su resurgimiento, uno que al final le obsequió la boca para devolverle el habla.

- ¡Pero qué shinigami más estúpido!

- Lo curioso es, que no importa cuánto el rey shinigami lo buscara. No lo encontró jamás, y por eso todo se volvió una leyenda.

- Ah. ¿Y a qué con eso? Dijiste que Ryuk tenía que ver.

- Jeje, me encontré con Ryuk hace poco – indicó el shinigami que relataba todo -. ¿Sabes lo que me contó? ¡Me dijo que había conocido al viejo rey!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí, en serio! Dijo que había visto la herida de la boca, y al humano que había heredado los ojos de shinigami.

- ¡No! ¡No me la creo!

- Imposible.

- ¡Es cierto! Ryuk me contó que había hecho un trato con él. El viejo rey le había propuesto regalarle su death note junto con sus poderes.

- Pero si él ya no tenía una death note.

- Oh no. En su resurgimiento, cuenta que tenía una.

- Eso es todavía más imposible.

- Te digo que es verdad. Ryuk aceptó el trato, y ahora está con él esperando por otras dos death note.

- ¿Otras dos aparte de la suya?

- Así es. El rey le aseguró que le pertenecerían ambas cuando los humanos murieran o renunciaran a ella, y Ryuk aceptó.

- Pero.. Si Ryuk estaba aquí hace poco.

- Pero ya volvió. Dijo que ya era hora, y descendió donde los humanos.

- ¿Y el rey? ¿no dice nada al respecto?

- Nuestro rey no cree nada de estos rumores. Para él el viejo rey ya está muerto, y todos bien sabemos lo poco que le importa Ryuk.

- Ah, tú dices mentiras.

- Sí, vámonos.

Los shinigamis reunidos se retiran lentamente a diversas partes del MU, mientras que el relator se resigna y se queda donde estaba, junto al pozo del mundo humano.

- Como quieran… Yo creo, que me quedaré observando un poco más…

Ya de noche, de vuelta en la Wammy's House, los genios volvían una vez más a su habitación. Subían las gradas lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Mientras más lo pensaba Light, más dudaba de lo que le había contado el detective. Habían ciertas cosas que no encajaban, como la principal, ¿cómo rayos había aparecido la TREMS? El pelinegro sin duda alguna ocultaba algo, mas no imaginaba qué.

De pronto, en medio del subir ya al piso de su dormitorio, las luces se cortan. Todo queda sumido en profunda oscuridad.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Siendo este un lugar tan importante, ¿no deberían tener un respaldo de emergencia? … ¿Ryuuzaki?

Light se había detenido para no tropezar, sin embargo notaba algo raro en su compañero.

- ¿Ryuuzaki?

- N-no.. – el detective hablaba muy despacio -. Pronto… la luz…

Entonces escuchó que algo se caía a su lado. El japonés supo que el detective se había desplomado en las gradas.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Dónde estás?

Escuchaba algunos temblores, pequeños gemidos del pelinegro, pero eran tan leves que resultaba difícil seguirlos en la oscuridad.

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

Light comenzó a bajar las gradas poco a poco, dispuesto a dar con él lo antes posible.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

Una de sus manos rozó entonces con los cabellos del detective, y para su sorpresa éste pareció alejarse de él con otro leve gemido.

- N-no te muevas…

La voz de L era tan débil. Light se concentró para llegar a él nuevamente. Apenas sus dedos rozaron de nuevo unos cabellos, calculó dónde estaría su rostro y lo buscó en la oscuridad. Ni bien lo hizo, unas manos lucharon con él en la oscuridad.

- ¡Aléjate! – gritó de pronto el detective tratando de retroceder.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, soy yo!

Pero una patada le llegó directo al pecho y lo derribó contra la pared opuesta.

- Basta...

Una vez más, se escuchó el sonido de una caída. Esta vez fue una mayor, terminando varias gradas abajo.

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

El castaño se levantó a duras penas y bajó a buscarlo. Cuando le había tocado el rostro había percibido tres cosas en él: Sudor abundante, temblores fuertes, y una frialdad increíble. Algo le pasaba al pelinegro.

Luego de estar palpando por ahí sin encontrarlo, logró dar con él al final de las gradas. El detective temblaba violentamente, otra vez trató de apartarse de él. Enseguida se escucharon los pasos de personas subir las gradas, y la voz del rubio no tardó en hacerse escuchar:

- ¡L-sama! ¡L-sama, responda!

- ¡Aquí, Mello! – respondió el castaño a duras penas. Detestaba pedirle ayuda a ese mocoso.

Pronto los pasos llegaron hasta ellos, y para sorpresa del japonés, no eran sólo los chicos que había conocido antes, sino todo un equipo de emergencias. Traían linternas, eso era lo mejor.

Light desvió su mirada de vuelta al detective, y cuando fue alumbrado por la linterna, se arrebató: L estaba apegado a la pared, con la mirada ausente, en extremo pálido, y con leves convulsiones.

El equipo llegó hasta ellos y cogieron a L para tumbarlo en una camilla que ellos mismos cargaban. Tuvieron que atarlo a ella para que él no se escapara. Estaba horrorizado, y obviamente había perdido la razón.

- ¡Ah, suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – gritaba a más no poder mientras los oficiales hacían su mejor esfuerzo por no lastimarlo. Sólo Mello estaba ahí, ni un mocoso más. Estaba atento a lo que hacían, e iba tratando de calmar al detective con frases tranquilizadores, sin mucho resultado.

Light siguió todo con gran asombro, perplejo de lo que presenciaba. Entonces el detective logró zafarse, y se bajó de la camilla con gran agilidad.

- ¡Detenlo! – gritó Mihael al quedar atrapado entre la camilla y los guardias.

El japonés reaccionó enseguida, y lo atrapó justo cuando el pelinegro pretendía pasar por su lado.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Desgraciado, maldito seas! ¡Te odio!

Juntos se desplomaron al piso, luchando frenéticamente entre ellos, Light por retenerlo, y L por escapar. Uno de los oficiales llegó y le administró con algo de torpeza una inyección en el cuello.

- Sostenlo fuerte – le indicó a Light.

Al final, poco a poco el detective terminó durmiéndose en sus brazos. El alboroto había terminado. Light simplemente no podía creérselo…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **hi! Pues, un capi larguito para compensación, les gustó? XD

Para explicar brevemente mi ausencia: Una breve temporada sin Internet, otra un poco más extensa sin monitor (los créditos a mi hermano¬¬) Y otra reciente por mis continuos y nada leves dolores de cabeza.

En fin, muajaja! La historia continuará! XD


	8. Bloque secundario

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Para: __Fanny W__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __xilema95__, __Betsy17__, __saki-uzumaki__, __kaneFantasy__, __Diana Albatou__, __Lucy-Chan Chibi-Sand__, __oO-freak-Oo__, __ilovetwilightboys__, kaoryciel94, __vergil ansem__, Arely, Maga, __Hikari Sparda__._

_Muchas Gracias por leer!"_

**Capítulo VIII: "Bloque secundario"**

Ya era entrada la noche. Takada permanecía junto a un monitor dentro un bloque de la Wammy's House. Todo lo que le había dicho Beyond había sido cierto, el sistema de vigilancia de la WH no había cambiado mucho desde que él estuvo allí.

- Yo me encargaré del sistema – había encomendado BB antes de infiltrarse en las instalaciones -. Tu deber como la portadora de la death note, es controlar a los guardias para que nos dejen entrar, y para tomar parte del bloque vecino al que se encuentran L y los demás. Iremos juntos, te iré dictando los nombres que necesites…

Sí, habían hecho un buen equipo juntos. Una death note junto con los ojos de un shinigami, los hacía prácticamente invencibles. Sólo habían tenido que someter físicamente a un par de guardias para arrebatarles los cascos protectores, de ahí en adelante, ellos mismos habían sido enviados para quitarles los cascos a sus demás compañeros. Todo había sido demasiado fácil.

Ahora juntos se habían hecho con el bloque de seguridad secundario, a tan sólo metros del bloque que contenía a los genios.

- La Wammy's House tiene dos edificios de control. El principal es donde están ahora ellos, y el secundario es el que tenemos en este momento – había explicado Beyond -. Con este bloque, tenemos poder sobre los sistemas de todo el orfanato, sobretodo habiendo pasado las contraseñas con la ayuda del encargado de este bloque. Nuestro defecto es que nuestro dominio podría quebrarse desde el bloque principal, aunque requerirá tiempo. Comenzaremos a controlar a los guardias del otro bloque con la ayuda de las cámaras de vigilancia, y con esto lograremos tener el tiempo suficiente para cumplir nuestro objetivo.

- Muy bien. Apenas uno de los guardias se descuide para quitarse el casco, empezaremos nuestra operación – había concordado Takada -. Para esto subiremos poco a poco la calefacción del edificio.

Takada sabía manejar bien los equipos. En la TREMS la habían capacitado con toda su tecnología. Beyond se daba cuenta de que le sería más útil ella que la death note que poseía. Sería absurdo matarla sólo por un cuaderno. Además, él mismo a tenía otro. El que su querido shinigami le había obsequiado poco antes de verse con Takada. Dos death note en su equipo, más sus ojos.

- Pero en el momento en que noten que los sistemas fallan, llamarán refuerzos desde el primer bloque, ¿o no? – había sugerido el shinigami que los acompañaba. El que había llegado en el momento justo en que se infiltraban a la WH.

- Por eso anularemos todo tipo de comunicación con el exterior, Ryuk – había tranquilizado Takada – Les tomará tiempo restaurar el sistema original, para entonces ya nos habremos ido.

El shinigami había reído ante tal idea. Si algo había aprendido de su observación al antiguo Kira, era que en todo plan había obstáculos imprevistos de gran fuerza. Se preguntaba si aquellos dos estarían listos para cualquier imprevisto que se pudiera presentar. Después de todo, apenas eran dos contra todos los miembros de la WH.

Fueron apenas siete minutos después que su plan empezó. Los guardias reaccionaron ante el calor, quitándose los cascos para secarse el sudor. Takada no perdió el tiempo, ya tenía listas las acciones que cada nombre debía realizar. Llenó los espacios con lo que le dictaba Beyond, todo iba a la perfección. Al llegar al punto en que uno de los guardias tenía acceso al panel de control, aprovecharon en conectarse con todas las cámaras de vigilancia de dicho bloque, incluyendo las que estaban apagadas. De ese modo, aparecieron ante ellos la imagen de L y Light, en las escaleras.

- Hazlo ahora – sonrió BB.

Takada canceló toda energía en el bloque principal. Las cámaras tenían baterías internas individuales, así como tal vez lo tenían algunas de sus computadoras, sin embargo, las luces, las puertas eléctricas, y las alarmas, dejaron de funcionar.

Beyond observó satisfecho la reacción del pelinegro. Tanto escándalo, tanto temor. Le encantaba tenerlo así, ansiaba más el poder tocarlo. Takada en cambio, se había llevado gran sorpresa al ver al pelinegro en ese estado.

- Oh, por Dios…

Recordó la breve época en que el pelinegro y ella había sido amigos. La vez en que fueron de compras por un regalo del castaño, y había descubierto otra faceta del detective que no creía ver nunca en él.

"_¿Qué estamos haciendo?"_

- Atente al plan, Kiyomi – amenazó Beyond con parquedad -. No queremos inconvenientes, ¿cierto?

- Yo te ayudé a salir.

- Mi shinigami fue quien lo hizo. Tú estás aquí por él, y de no ser por mí, jamás lo habrías logrado tampoco.

- Entonces no te portes como si fueras el líder. Ambos somos iguales aquí, aunque deteste admitirlo. Dependemos del otro. Sin mi ayuda, no serías capaz de hacer esto tampoco.

- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

- Lo habrías hecho ya antes. No pienso traicionarte, Beyond. No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo tú.

Mientras tanto, Light se encontraba en la enfermería de aquel bloque, en el mismo piso que el cuarto de control. Alguien había echado toda clase de seguros por dentro, o había acomodado cosas muy pesadas tras la puerta de aquel cuarto, pues nadie conseguía abrirlo.

- ¡Empujen con más fuerza! – ordenaba Broke a los pocos guardias que habían allí. Ella misma estaba disfrazada como uno de ellos, ante la presencia de Light, y desde luego, de cualquiera que estuviera haciendo aquello.

El detective permanecía inconsciente, en una de las camas. Light lo observaba confundido, y culpable. Sabía que tenía algo que ver, que en parte, su reacción se había debido a él.

"¿Lo habré provocado en él?"

Entonces llegó Mello. El rubio se adelantó hasta la cama en donde reposaba su ídolo para revisarlo. Uno de los guardias se aproximó a la puerta.

- Mello, ¿dónde están los otros? – preguntó con una curiosa voz de mujer. Light se extraña ante la confianza de tutearle así a uno de los principales miembros.

- Fueron a revisar el otro bloque – contestó el rubio sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Están locos? ¡Voy a castigarlos por esto! – estalló el guardia y se retiró con brusquedad. Mello se sorprendió ante la reacción de decidió seguirla. Light se acercó a la puerta, aprovechando que todos se encontraban en la puerta diagonal a aquella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué…? – empezó Mello, pero fue interrumpido por el guardia femenino.

- Esto no es un corte común, Mello. Fue intencional, nuestros sistemas no responden, nos han aislado sin comunicación con el exterior.

- ¿Qué?

- Creemos que los atacantes se encuentran en el bloque secundario, nadie responde allí. Ahora mismo tenemos a tan pocos guardias que no podemos lanzarnos al contraataque.

Mello se estremeció.

"_Matt… Nate…"_

Sacó un pequeño transmisor de su bolsillo ante la sorpresa de Broke, y trató de hacer contacto.

- ¿Matt? ¡Matt! ¿Me escuchas?

Había interferencia, pero al parecer todavía funcionaba.

- ¿Mello? ¿Qué ocurre? – respondió la voz de Matt.

- ¿Dónde están? Vuelvan de inmediato.

- Pero si ya estamos entrando, ¿qué tienes?

- ¡Tienen que volver!

- ¡Al suelo! – grito de pronto Near a lo lejos seguido de lo que parecía una lluvia de balas.

Mello se paralizó de miedo, Broke también permanecía a la escucha.

- ¡Matt! – se hoyó de nuevo a Near.

- Quieto, o te dispararé también a ti, ¿me oíste? – se escuchó una voz masculina, extrañamente parecida a la de Ryuuzaki -. ¿Qué es esto?

Se escucharon ruidos que indicaban que el transmisor estaba siendo levantado de donde sea que estuviese.

- ¿Aló-Aló?

- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Quién eres? – comenzó Mello sin controlarse.

- Je. Tranquilízate, amigo, no maté a tu compañero – se oye un arma cargarse -. Dime, ¿cuál prefieres que mate primero? Este otro está intacto, podría darme problemas.

- ¡No te atrevas a…!

- Entonces óyeme bien, mocoso. Quiero a Yagami Light en este bloque sin compañía alguna, ¿me oyes? Que venga pronto o los mataré a ambos.

La transmisión se cortó entonces.

El japonés había oído todo con asombro. Algo grave estaba pasando, ¿pero por qué lo pedían a él? ¿Sería gente de la TREMS? Fue ahí cuando divisó una caja bajo una de las camas de la enfermería, tenía escrita la letra L en un dorso.

Light se interesó por la caja, y fue a examinar su contenido hasta que calmaran al rubio por lo recién ocurrido. Encontró algunos archivadores arrugados, y una filmadora digital. Se sentó apoyándose en la cama para revisar un poco más detenidamente.

En los archivadores había documentos clínicos, titulados como _secuestro de BB._ Los hojeó al tiempo que encendía la filmadora.

"_Fuertes traumas" _señalaban varias hojas, con una descripción más exacta de las reacciones. La grabación comenzó entonces, el castaño había seleccionado la primera filmación.

Lo que vio lo dejó sumamente impresionado.

El video mostraba una cuarto blanco, como de un hospital, con una única cama al centro, sobre la cual reposaba lo que parecía ser el pelinegro. La filmación se acercaba hasta él, y lo filmaba más de cerca. Los ojos del pelinegro estaban abiertos, con la mirada perdida. Todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba. Una mano le tocaba las mejillas, o chasqueaba los dedos en sus oídos, pero nada. No había reacción alguna en el pelinegro.

El artefacto pasó a la segunda grabación, en donde se veía al pelinegro moverse un poco. En la siguiente grabación, se lo veía directamente en un rincón, paralizado de miedo ante los que pretendían acercarse a él, otros doctores. Otra grabación reveló la misma reacción del pelinegro al apagarse la luz, armando un gran escándalo al arrojarles cosas. La siguiente grabación lo mostraba de noche, teniendo alguna pesadilla, despertándose con brusquedad para levantarse de la cama y apoyarse en cualquier pared para intentar volver a dormir a duras penas. Iba a comenzar otra grabación más, de no ser porque una mano cerró la pantallita de la filmadora.

Light estaba temblando. Unos brazos lo abrazaron alrededor del cuello, mientras un delicado beso era depositado desde atrás sobre una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Ryuuzaki…

Light soltó la filmadora y se volteó a abrazar al pelinegro sobre la cama.

- Tranquilo, Light… No debías haber visto eso.

- ¿Qué te hizo, Ryuuzaki? ¿BB te secuestró?

L se había sentado sobre la cama, el japonés se había puesto sobre él para apegarse más. Estaba llorando internado en su cuello.

- … Sí.

En ese instante, escucharon que la puerta del panel de control por fin cedía.

- Light, debemos controlar esto lo antes posible – L trató de zafarse con delicadeza, mas Light no lo dejaba soltarse – Light…

- No, Ryuuzaki… No dejaré que pase algo así de nuevo… No quiero que…

- Light, por favor, comprende. Estamos bajo ataque, y es casi seguro que Beyond sea el que esté atacando.

- ¿Beyond? – Light lo miró a los ojos algo sorprendido - ¿El mismo que te secuestró?

- Light…

El castaño se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al cuarto que habían abierto para hablar con el guardia al mando. El pelinegro lo persiguió de inmediato.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? – preguntó el castaño con determinación.

- Light, tú no…

- Ellos me quieren a mí, ¿cierto? Pues yo iré a ellos.

- Light, no sabemos cuántos podrían ser, ni cuáles son sus capacidades. Todo indica que poseen una death note – continuó L tratando de apaciguarlo.

- No me importa. Voy a matarlo, Ryuuzaki. Mataré a BB por lo que nos hizo.

- Te creo, Light. Aun así, no hay que ser impulsivos. Si no planeamos esto con cuidado, podría costarnos demasiado.

- Ryuuzaki tiene razón, Light-kun – intervino el guardia femenino -. Hay que ser precavidos.

De pronto, uno de los guardias vino corriendo hasta ellos.

- ¡Son sólo dos personas! – anunció el guardia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Estuve observando con dos de mis hombres desde otra ventana con binoculares, señor. Sólo hemos visto a dos personas moverse por todo el bloque.

- ¿Uno se parece a mí? – inquirió el pelinegro.

- Así es, señor. Por poco los confundimos si no hubiéramos sabido que usted estaba aquí, señor.

- ¿Y la otra persona? – cuestionó Broke.

- Lleva puesto uno de nuestros cascos señor.

- Muy bien, ahora sabemos que podemos con ellos – señaló Light -. Iré enseguida.

- Light, no seas tan confiado. Podrían tener una death note – argumenta Broke.

- ¿Y eso qué? Si pretenden matarme ya lo habrían hecho antes, ¿cierto? Beyond conoce mi rostro y mi nombre.

- Eso es lo preocupante, Light. Te quieren con vida.

- Pues tomaré la de ellos primero, Ryuuzaki. Si me pongo un traje de guardia podremos engañarlos por más tiempo.

- Así es, si vamos varios guardias, entre dos no podrán abatirnos a todos – participó Mello por primera vez desde un rincón del cuarto.

- No podemos menospreciar así algunas vidas.

- No los matarán. Tenemos más chalecos antibalas aquí, incluso para lo que han desaparecido.

- Es posible un ataque sorpresa, Ryuuzaki. Si usamos distintas entradas, hay posibilidad – continuó el japonés.

- Ah, de acuerdo. Vamos a discutirlo primero, por favor, retírense todos a la enfermería – ordenó el pelinegro.

Light y él intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, pero enseguida, el primero se acercó al otro antes de irse.

- Ryuuzaki, lo que hizo ese desgraciado no tiene perdón. Yo mismo quiero acabarlo, lo sé. Mi cuerpo me lo exige.

- Light…

- No lo perdonaré por lo que te hizo, Ryuuzaki. Quiero que pague.

En ese instante, L creyó ver indicios de Kira en los ojos de su compañero. Todo se saldría de control si no hacía algo pronto.

- Comprendo – se limitó a decir.

Light salió del cuarto junto con Mello, y se dirigieron a la enfermería, dejando al detective junto con el guardia femenino (Broke) en el cuarto de control.

- Siento lo de tus amigos – comenzó el japonés. Ambos estaban sentados en una cama.

- No lo sientas tanto, no les pasará nada – refutó el rubio más para él que para el otro.

Pasó un momento de silencio.

- En realidad… tú y Ryuuzaki son sólo amigos, ¿cierto?

Mello sonrió.

- Sí. Era divertido despertar celos en ti. No lo hice por algún otro motivo.

- Entiendo.

Justo cuando parecía que no iban a hablar más, el pelinegro ingresó al cuarto uniformado como guardia.

- Si quieren ir pónganse esto de inmediato.

Les alcanzó trajes de guardia, y él mismo se puso un casco. Light y Mello reaccionaron de inmediato y se apresuraron a equiparse con todo lo del traje. Antes de bajar, observaron la puerta todavía cerrada del cuarto de control. De seguro el guardia femenino se encontraba aún allí, Light ya sospechaba que aquel guardia era una persona de importante autoridad en la Wammy's House.

- Nosotros tres entraremos por la puerta trasera, otros tres guardias lo harán por la parte frontal – indicó L mientras descendían por las gradas junto con seis guardias más, todos bien equipados -. Los últimos tres lo harán por la escalera anti-incendio. Todos tengan cuidado, por favor.

Cruzaron el patio con precaución hasta llegar al bloque secundario. Ahí se dividieron, cada uno por su entrada correspondiente.

L, Light y Mello, se internaron en el edificio disparando levemente al seguro de una de las puertas. Avanzaron con cautela por uno de los corredores, abriendo cada puerta para revisar cada cuarto. Al llegar a las gradas, encontraron rastros de sangre provenientes de la entrada principal.

"_Por aquí le dispararon a Matt"_ pensó Mello con algo de dolor.

Subieron en fila india, preparándose para disparar en cualquier momento. Mello iba primero, seguido de Light, y por último el pelinegro. Cuando el rubio se asomó en la primera puerta de ese piso, divisó a sus compañeros al fondo de la habitación. Su corazón estalló de alegría al encontrarlos a salvo, no obstante, tuvo que controlarse para no delatar su posición.

Justo cuando se volteaba para indicarles a los otros que los había encontrado, distinguió un movimiento en la puerta del fondo de ese pasillo.

- ¡Cuidado! – alcanzó a gritar antes de meterse en el cuarto donde estaban Matt y Near para evadir la oleada de balas desde el fondo del pasillo. Light había retrocedido de golpe, y por poco él y Ryuuzaki cayeron por las escaleras.

- Los disparos atraerán a los demás guardias – señaló Light preparándose para asomarse nuevamente al pasillo y disparar.

- Eso si han logrado entrar – expresó su acompañante.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó el japonés.

- ¡Vamos!

El pelinegro se adelantó entonces para correr hasta el fondo del pasillo sin dejar de apuntar con su arma. Light lo sigue corriendo también para tomar de una vez a su atacante. Juntos ingresan al cuarto de donde les habían disparado….

Mello corrió hasta el fondo del cuarto para desatar a sus compañeros. Matt había recibido un balazo en la pierna izquierda, todavía sangraba. Nate estaba todavía intacto.

- Mello, ¿cómo…?

- Ahora no, Near. Hay que salir de aquí, no me gusta tener a Matt herido.

- Estoy bien – pronunció débilmente éste, siendo ayudado por el rubio para ponerse de pie.

- No escucho más balazos, ¿qué pasó allá afuera? – preguntó Nate ayudando del otro lado a Matt.

- Probablemente el que nos disparó huyó para refugiarse mejor con su compañero. Lo sorprendimos, eso es seguro.

- ¿Quién más ha venido contigo?

- Te lo diría pero no quiero delatarlos en caso de que hubieran cámaras.

Salen los tres del cuarto, no encuentran señales de los demás.

- Qué extraño. Hay que darnos prisa – indicó el rubio bajando las gradas con cuidado junto con los otros dos.

Tan pronto llegaron a la planta baja, se oyó el cargador de un arma. Apenas alcanzaron a sobresaltarse cuando otra pequeña ráfaga de balas se dirigió a ellos. Mello trató de volver a las gradas junto a Matt para quitarse de la mira del que los disparaba, pero entonces al voltearse observó cómo el fantasmita caía duramente al piso siendo acribillado por la balacera.

- ¡Noo!

Light escuchó el grito del rubio desde la planta baja.

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

Estaba dispuesto a correr para ayudarlos, cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo quitándole el casco.

- Deberías ser más precavido, Light-kun.

Antes de que Light se volteara a comprobar su terrible equivocación, un paño húmedo cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro. No importó cuánto se hubo debatido entre los brazos del pelinegro, su vista no tardó en nublarse…

Mientras tanto, de vuelta al bloque principal, el verdadero L abría la puerta del cuarto de control para encontrarse casi sin guardias, y sin más genios. Ahora no sólo no podían recuperar la activación de su sistema, sino que le habían robado también a Light…

**Notas de Sume-chan:**

Muajaja! Volví! Y de qué forma, nee? XD Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Cualquier reclamo, duda, comentario, petición, sugerencia, sospecha, o lo que sea, en un review! XD

Mis disculpas a todas por haberme atrasado tanto!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	9. Pausa

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Para: _kaoryciel94, _Vegen Isennawa__, __Lucy-Chan Chibi-Sand__, __xilema95__, __vergil ansem__, __, __Hikari Sparda__, __kaneFantasy__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __Diana Albatou__, y __Betsy17__._

_Muchas Gracias por leer!"_

**Capítulo IX: "Pausa"**

Los guardias se encontraban rodeando al bloque principal por el pedido del verdadero L. Todos se habían sentido estúpidos al obedecer a aquel extraño parecido a L que les había ordenado permanecer afuera durante el asalto al bloque secundario. L se encontraba junto a Broke en el panel de control del bloque secundario, aunque al parecer el cómplice de Beyond lo había dejado inservible. Mello, por otra parte, se encontraba en la enfermería del bloque principal. Justo al instante luego de haberles disparado, el guardia se había retirado pisos arriba, abandonando a los niños a su suerte. Poco después, habían escuchado el inconfundible ruido de un helicóptero en la azotea de ese bloque: Sabían que Beyond y su cómplice escapaban del lugar. Lo que no sabían, y de lo que se enteraron más tarde, era que Light también se encontraba en aquel helicóptero, aunque inconsciente. Justo después de que el helicóptero despegara, observaron a L entrar velozmente por la puerta junto con Broke y varios guardias. Se encargaron de llevar a Near a la enfermería del otro bloque, aliviados ante el hecho de que el fantasmita todavía respiraba. Matt también estaba siendo atendido en la enfermería del bloque secundario. No había querido hacer sufrir al rubio al hacerle elegir entre estar con él o con Near, por lo que le había pedido que se fuera al bloque principal inmediatamente.

Afortunadamente, para Near, otro helicóptero llegó a la Wammy's House mientras era transportado. Soichiro Yagami llegaba junto con varios de sus hombres, y sensatamente, junto a un par de doctores.

"Es mi culpa", pensaba Mihael sentado a la puerta de la enfermería. "Si no lo hubiera dejado solo… Tal vez podría haberlo evitado…"

El fantasmita se encontraba en plena operación. Nadie había sido capaz de decirle la gravedad del asunto. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, y elevar sus oraciones por la vida de su mejor amigo.

"Mi mejor amigo…"

Mihael se puso a llorar.

Mientras tanto, el jefe Soichiro entraba al cuarto de controles donde se encontraban L y Broke.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿es cierto entonces? ¿se han llevado a mi hijo? – pregunta aproximándose al detective con determinación -. ¡¿Y todo por una confusión absurda?

Soichiro lo toma del cuello de su remera, obligándolo a pararse bruscamente.

- Jefe Yagami, le ruego que se controle, por favor – indica L sin perder el tono de voz neutro. Broke se había parado alarmada.

- Explícame, L, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que mi hijo se fuera de esa manera?

- Jefe Yagami, con gusto le explicaré todo, pero por favor, si no me suelta pronto me veré obligado a utilizar medidas más drásticas.

Aizawa, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, advierte la consternación del detective con sorpresa. Aquella escena le recordaba el momento en que habían visto la muerte de Ukita en la estación de Sakura TV, por televisión.

- Soichiro-san – indica poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Yagami presente. Éste comprende recién lo inapropiada que estaba siendo su reacción, y suelta al detective con más cuidado.

- Lo siento, Ryuuzaki.

- No hay cuidado, Yagami-san. Déjeme explicarle lo que pasó en las últimas horas.

Matt, entretanto, reflexionaba un poco sobre la situación. La WH había sido vulnerada, esto ya de por sí era un gran golpe para los descendientes de Watari. Sabía que el rubio se culparía por lo pasado a Near, así como podía imaginarse cómo serían las cosas cuando el fantasmita despertara.

Ya no eran niños. Esas inocencias ya no podían darse, así que inevitablemente _algo_ ocurriría entre ellos al momento de despertar. En el fondo lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido: Mello estaba enamorado de Near, y Near de Mello. Nunca había comprendido realmente qué ganaba el rubio al hacerse celar tanto, ¿se estaría vengando por algo? Y Near, Matt sabía muy bien que Near lo odiaba, y sin embargo, nunca le había buscado batalla. Esto había sido desde la noticia de la supuesta muerte de L en el helicóptero, pues antes de aquello, Near sí había estado dispuesto a molestarlo. ¿Tendría que ver con la pelea del fantasmita y su querido rubio? ¿Acaso esa pelea lo involucraba a él? Ah, qué agotador era pensar en todo, y mucho más cuando tienes a otro hombre extrayéndote una bala de tu cuerpo.

Matsuda, por su parte, había encontrado a la modelo dormitando en una de las habitaciones. Se había alegrado de ver una vez a su Misa-Misa, presentándose se voluntario para cuidarla.

- Así que, el jefe Yagami tenía una alarma conectada a los sistemas de la WH – repasaba la modela recostada sensualmente sobre una cama -. Cuando éstos se vieron afectados por los secuestradores, la alarma se disparó.

- Y entonces Yagami-san nos llamó de inmediato al no recibir noticias de la WH – concordó Matsuda sentado a un borde de la misma cama.

- Es una suerte que se haya quedado en esta ciudad.

- Sí, bueno. Light seguía aquí, así que…

- Ay, mi querido Light-Knight! Espero que se encuentre bien. ¿Sabes?, - la modelo se giró a ver al policía a la cara – si algo le sucediese a Light-kun durante su secuestro yo misma mataré a Ryuuzaki y a quién sea que se interponga en mi camino para reunirme de nuevo con mi Light-Knight!

Matsuda rió nerviosamente.

- Ah, pero Misa-Misa, ¿tú y Light-kun acaso no habían… termina..?

- ¡No! Eso fue por la preocupación de Light de desviarme de mi carrera, pero ya lo solucioné: Me limitaré a ser una estrella nacional, de modo que no me alejaré tanto de él, y podremos estar juntos por la eternidad.

- ¿Estás segura que…?

- ¡Quiero a mi Light-Knigth!

La modelo entonces se puso a llora dramáticamente, Matsu trataba de consolarla con amabilidad.

Mogi, por otra parte, decidió no quedarse a escuchar los caprichos y berrinches de la modelo, por lo que se retiró de la puerta del cuarto, convenciéndose de que Matsuda bastaba para retenerla en esa habitación.

Mientras tanto, Takada se encargaba de deshacerse del helicóptero de la WH. Seguro que contendría un rastreador, por lo que no era recomendable tenerlo cerca de donde estaban Light y Beyond.

"Beyond cumplió su parte. Tengo de vuelta a Light", pensaba al tiempo que veía al helicóptero hundirse en el agua. "Aun así, hay algo que no me gusta de él, algo que me impide confiar plenamente. Espero no pretenda hacer nada con Light en mi ausencia… Lo mataré".

En esos momentos, BB se estaba divirtiendo en grande. Light comenzaba a reaccionar, aunque estaba atado a una silla, sin poder moverse. El lugar en el que estaban era oscuro, no podía distinguir mucho.

- Bien, bien, Yagami Light. Ya me estaba preguntando si te había dormido demasiado tiempo – reconoce Beyond caminando en círculos alrededor de él.

Light intenta hablar, pero se da cuenta de que tenía la boca amordazada. De hecho, apenas podía girar el cuello. Se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro presente.

- Supongo que siempre te ha costado reconocerme, ¿no? Hacerme pasar por L delante de ti es tan sencillo.

- …

- Qué fácil fue sacarlos de ahí. Una orden clara, con tus obvias ganas de ir a cazarme, jaja. El pobre Ryuuzaki se debió quedar muy sorprendido al descubrir que todo su pequeño ejército había ido a batallar sin él.

- ¡…!

- ¿Qué dices? Perdón, no te entiendo. Quizás deba quitarte eso – Beyond hace ademanes de soltarle la mordaza -. ¡O tal vez no! Pues, claro. ¿Quién confiaría en alguien que fue Kira alguna vez? Si pudieras matarme ahora mismo, de seguro que lo harías sin pensártelo dos veces. Pues pese a ser muy precavido, cuando te provocan hasta tú mismo te sorprendes. Dime, Kira, ¿no quisieras volver a matar alguna vez, por una causa _justa_?

Beyond comienza a reír nuevamente, mientras Light continuaba revolviéndose para liberarse.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, Light. Te propongo un trato.

Beyond se pone cara a cara con él, adquiriendo una expresión fría, casi neutral, como la de Ryuuzaki.

- No te costará mucho, créeme. Una vez lo vuelvas a probar, descubrirás que en realidad siempre has querido hacerlo. Y te diré un secreto: Sabes hacerlo muy bien.

Light lo observaba con profundo odio, aunque debía admitirlo, le costaba odiar a alguien tan parecido a su pelinegro.

- Vuelve a ser Kira para mí.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Seguro se quejarán que este capi fue corto, y todo eso. Pero recuerden, ésta era mi extensión básica para mis capis! Los anteriores eran más largos porque me demoraba más tiempo, así que era como una compensación, ¿recuerdan? 2x1. Pues bien, quiero volver al hábito de nuevo, de no atrasarme más, por lo que debo retornar a mi antiguo modelo, vale? Considero que es lo justo para todos.

Sobre el capi, ¿les gustó? Near no estaba muerto, no sean tan pesimistas, y en cuanto a Light, muajaja! Honestamente el final del capi era otro muuuy distinto, pero entonces me salió eso y al planearlo mejor, es muuucho mejor (valga la redundancia XD) Así que, hasta el 6 o 7 de noviembre! La rutina se cambió a cada dos fines de semana, más que nada para que todas se pongan al día, pues si se ponen antes, lo actualizo antes n.n Saludos!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	10. Sospechas y deseos inesperados

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamete a: __adrifernan19__, __Betsy17__, __saki-uzumaki__, __kaoryciel94__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Lucy-Chan Chibi-Sand__, __xilema95__, __Hikari Sparda__, y __ilovetwilightboys__._

_Muchas Gracias por leer!"_

**Capítulo X: "Sospechas y deseos inesperados"**

Cuando abrió los ojos, al principio no se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Luego empezó a recordar…

Había sido conducido cargando en parte a Matt hasta el fondo de un cuarto luego de que le hubiera disparado aquella persona vestida como guardia de la Wammy's House. Allí se habían apoyado contra la pared, y él le había atado un nudo para evitar que la pierna de su compañero continuase sangrando. El guardia permanecía vigilándolos, a la vez que se comunicaba por radio con alguien más dentro el bloque. Tiempo después el guardia había salido del cuarto hasta el final del pasillo, y casi inmediatamente disparó contra las gradas en el otro extremo. Justo entonces había visto a Mello ingresando al cuarto donde se encontraban, y juntos se dirigieron a la salida del bloque cargando entre ambos a Matt. ¿Y qué había pasado entonces? Ah sí, el guardia había regresado y les había apuntado con ferocidad. Recordaba haber pensado rápido en esos momentos: Si empujaba a Mello y a Matt hacia las gradas nuevamente, saldrían de la vista del guardia, sin embargo había un 89 por ciento de que no se salvarían de todas las balas. Por otro lado, sabía que el rubio defendería a Matt, y lo empujaría él mismo a las gradas, si Near se dirigía hacia el guardia, éste le dispararía a él, y olvidaría a los otros dos hasta que se pusieran a salvo. Sus probabilidades de sobrevivir eran...escazas, pero mejor era hacerlo por su mejor amigo. Una vida a cambio de dos, sonaba razonable. Entonces lo hizo, cuando el guardia hizo gestos de apretar el gatillo, avanzó lentamente hacia él, saliendo todo como lo había predicho. Las balas no le dolieron al principio, sólo al instante en que todo se nublaba, y escuchaba la voz de Mello llamándolo a lo lejos, algo de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, según él, el dolor no tuvo tiempo de hacerle sufrir en serio, había colapsado. Lo siguiente que vio fue el techo blanco que al principio no recordaba. Luego recién reconoció la enfermería del bloque principal, y poco a poco su entorno se fue iluminando más hasta tomar forma.

"_Me siento extraño…"_

Todo su cuerpo estaba aún dormido. Sólo pudo mover ligeramente la cabeza para atisbar algo a los pies de su cama. Mello estaba ahí.

"_Mihael… ¿Me esperaba?"_

El rubio permanecía dormido sobre el borde de su cama. El fantasmita examinó bien sus facciones. Ya no era un niño, y le resultaba enloquecedoramente atractivo. Quiso despertarlo, pero entonces una punzada le llegó en la cabeza. Toda clase de dolor se desató en su cuerpo, como si al despertar advirtiera recién lo que le había pasado. Fuertes punzados lo atravesaron en distintas partes, y el entumecimiento dio paso al dolor agudo como si fuera un dolor de huesos extremo. Algo en la nuca le quemaba, o tal vez era en un hemisferio, ya no lo distinguía. Sólo sabía que le dolía mucho, mucho, mucho…

- ¡Ah!

Los doctores llegaron enseguida, sobresaltando al rubio que se había asustado al despertar con los gritos de su compañero.

- ¡Near!

Pero fue inútil, los médicos lo hicieron a un lado, y se apresuraron en atender al herido.

Mihael no lo podía creer. Luego de casi cinco días sin señales de que el fantasmita se despertara, lo había hecho justo cuando el dormía. ¡Ah, qué rabia! Había permanecido noches enteras en vela, y ni siquiera había podido intercambiar una mirada con él.

Mello sabía que lo había salvado. No le costó mucho deducir los pensamientos de su mejor amigo para salvarlo a él y a Matt de las balas. Quería agradecerle, y… más que eso. Quería tenerlo, quería abrazarlo, y sujetarle de los cabellos con delicadeza. Quería besarlo, y hacerle saber que también a él le importaba, y lo haría siempre. Que en realidad no estaba más enojado, y que ya no sabía por qué le guardaba tanta distancia desde que su organización había empezado.

- Oh, ¡maldición!

Mello se sentó en el pasillo, junto a la enfermería. Esperando por información del estado de su compañero. Si algo le pasaba, él iba a… a…

"_¡Lo mataré! ¡Mataré a ese estúpido guardia y le haré desear jamás haber nacido!"_

Así como estaba, encolerizado, lo encontró Matt. Subiendo apenas con las muletas había llegado hasta el rubio, y se preguntaba si sería adecuado acercársele en esos momentos.

- Yo no importo en esto. No me necesitan – dijo convencido de que los otros lo harían a un lado.

Pensó en bajar de nuevo, y tal vez huir por segunda vez de la Wammy's House, mas algo lo detuvo. Mello se había levantado y se había parado entre él y las gradas.

- No te irás, Matt. No con lo que me costó traerte de vuelta.

- Mello…

- Ahora siéntate ahí y no hagas nada. Si necesitas algo dímelo, y te lo traeré enseguida.

El rubio le señalaba uno de los sillones que había en aquel piso, aunque se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

- Ven, yo te ayudo.

Mihael le dejó apoyarse en uno de sus hombros, y juntos llegaron hasta dicho sillón. Matt se sentó pesadamente, y aprovechando la situación, jaló al rubio de tal forma que quedase sentado en su regazo.

- Mello… No te vayas – pidió al tiempo que lo sujetaba levemente de la mandíbula. Acercó los labios de su compañero, y lo besó con suavidad.

- ¡Matt! – reprendió el rubio apartándose casi de inmediato -. No hay tiempo para esto, Near podría…

- ¿Podría qué? En este momento no puedes hacer nada. Lo están atendiendo. Mejor quédate conmigo hasta que te dejen entrar, y…

- No lo entiendes, él nos salvó de…

- ¿Y qué? Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Crees que él es mejor por haberlo hecho?

Mello se levantó de él y se alejó unos pasos.

- Deja de comportarte así, Matt. Me enfermas – señaló de espaldas a él -. Si no quieres que te castigue como estaba haciendo a Near, me dejarás tranquilo. Y si se te ocurre irte, no podré ir tras de ti. ¿Entendiste? Quédate aquí.

El rubio se alejó entonces para volver junto a la puerta de la enfermería. Matt estaba estupefacto.

"_¿Soy su mascota? ¿Tan poco valgo para él? ¡Órdenes que cumplir y nada que recibir a cambio!"_

Viejos pensamientos acudieron al pelirrojo. Sí, se había marchado por un motivo en primer lugar, y ahora aquel motivo era todavía más fuerte.

"_No te pertenezco, Mello. No soy un perro cualquiera que encontraste por ahí… No lo harás tan fácil…"_

Le dolía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Matt estaba dispuesto en buen grado a recibir ese tipo de órdenes y hasta aquel trato siempre y cuando se le recompensara al respecto. Pero Mello no estaba ahí para hacerlo, y no parecía dispuesto a estarlo en mucho tiempo. Matt estaba intranquilo, insatisfecho. No se conformaría con la situación.

Cómo deseaba que el fantasmita pereciera. Oh, qué dulce sería su muerte para él y Mello. Unidos por tanto dolor, tanto consuelo y aflicción… Así no lo dejaría nunca. ¡Nunca!

Y entonces pasó: La actividad dentro la enfermería se dejó de escuchar, y los médicos soltaban suspiros y gemidos de impotencia y lamento.

¿Qué había hecho?

Mientras tanto, L se encontraba camino a Japón, nuevamente a la región de Kanto. Continuaba viendo las noticias y su computador, y lo que veía no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡Pero si Kira ha muerto! ¡¿Qué significa esto? – exclamaba Matsuda exasperado detrás de L.

- Al parecer Beyond ha optado por seguir su camino, ¿pero cómo? – especulaba el jefe Yagami, sentado al otro lado del jet privado -. Si Light está con él, ¿nos estará tendiendo una trampa?

- Es posible – opinó Ryuuzaki comienzo una enorme barra de chocolate blanco -. De hecho, creo que es justo lo que está haciendo.

- ¿Pero cómo tenemos la certeza de que es Beyond? – preguntó Matsuda dirigiéndose hacia Soichiro.

- La cadena de eventos no es coincidencia. Me temo no puedo explicarte más en estos momentos – reconoció L tratando de ignorarlo.

- ¿Seguro que mi hijo estará bien, Ryuuzaki? – preguntó Soichiro mirando la nuca del pelinegro con extrema seriedad.

- El objetivo de Beyond no ha cambiado. Él busca matarme en venganza, Yagami-san. Si tiene a Light es porque lo considera una perfecta carnada para atraerme.

- ¿No estás siendo algo arrogante, L-sama? – cuestionó Matsu esta vez con algo de picardía.

- Matsuda-san, le pediría por favor se mantenga callado durante la investigación.

- ¿Qué?

- Él tiene razón Matsuda, sería mejor que no dijeras nada por ahora – apoyó Soichiro.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Yo apoyo.

Mogi y Aizawa expresaron su opinión.

- ¿Qué? Ah… - Matsu de deshizo ahí mismo – Sí – afirmó sentándose junto a Soichiro, desanimado.

- ¡Jefe Yagami, tiene que oír esto! – de pronto indicó Aizawa que escuchaba a la radio en busca de información.

Todos atendieron entonces al enunciado:

- Les habla Kira – comenzó una voz distorsionada -. A todos los que me creían muerto, estoy aquí, y he regresado. Sepan que volveré a mis sentencias, y todos los criminales y gente sucia de este mundo morirán. He tenido una nueva revelación, y esta vez pienso continuar mi utopía.

Todos escuchaban la transmisión incrédulos.

- Para aquellos que duden sobre mi regreso, he matado ya a más de doscientos criminales en el transcurso de la semana. Y para aquel que sabe quién soy en realidad, déjame decirte que: No te pertenezco ya. Hasta jugado demasiado con mi memoria, y ahora que conozco tus verdaderas intenciones, quiero acabar con ello.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? – inquirió Matsuda incapaz de limitarse a escuchar.

- Comprendo que jugabas con mi mente, contando todo distorsionado… Pues no más. Aquí está el verdadero yo, tu igual me ha despertado, y puedo ver con claridad lo que será de mi perfecta utopía. Sé que me encontrarás, y lo espero con ansias. Ambos lo hacemos… Te enviaré una nota con Ryuk. Hasta entonces.

La transmisión se cortó entonces. Todo el escuadrón de Soichiro estaba anonadado. L también estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Si entendía que las palabras eran dirigidas a él, entonces el mensaje no sonaba como Beyond, sino como… Light.

Pero no, era imposible. Light no podía volver a ser Kira. ¡No tenía recuerdos! Y si Beyond le hacía tocar una death note, entonces había la posibilidad de que recordase todo, ya que aún desconocían la causa de la amnesia del castaño. Y aún así, si recordaba todo… Recordaría también por qué había renunciado a ser Kira.

Ahí el pelinegro se dio cuenta.

"_A Beyond no le convenía eso. ¿Qué tal si se limitó a recordarle sus viejos ideales, le indujo a probarlos para ver los resultados?"_

Los resultados no fallaban. En tan poco tiempo los índices de criminalidad habían disminuido drásticamente. ¿Qué pasaría si Light se viera nuevamente seducido ante la idea de crear ese mundo mejor? Y peor aún si no comprendía sus sentimientos por L. Así no había motivo alguno que le impidiera seguir su faena de asesino.

Los policías le comentaban a L sus ideas, pero él se retiró a pensar a solas a su habitación del jet. Al ingresar allí, vio lo que más no quería ver, y sin embargo lo que sabía que vería pronto: Ryuk estaba esperándolo.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Hi! Tal como prometí, actu instantánea! XD Espero el capi haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente todo se pone oscuro…

Próxima actu: Entre el 20 y 21 de noviembre! Hasta entonces!

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	11. Avance de estrategia

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Para: __Betsy17__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Lucy-Chan Chibi-Sand__, __xilema95__, __Hikari Sparda__, kaoryciel94, __adrifernan19__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __kaneFantasy__, __Diana Albatou__, __Theo Goldsmith__ y Arely._

_Con todo cariño, estimadas lectoras"_

**Capítulo XI: "Avance de estrategia"**

- Ryuk, ¿qué has venido a decirme? – inquirió el detective denotando severidad.

- Ryuuzaki – saludó el alegre shinigami estando a sólo centímetros del otro -. Supongo que saber a qué he sido enviado.

- Me traes un mensaje de Kira.

El shinigami rió como solía hacerlo.

"_Tal como me explicó Light"._

- Ryuk, ¿acaso me traes un mensaje de Light? – preguntó nuevamente L.

- Sí, así es. Fue él quien me envió a verte.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Beyond nos lo dijo.

- … ¿Beyond está con Light?

- Sí.

El pelinegro agachó la cabeza. El shinigami notó que sus puños se cerraban con gran fuerza.

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Te refieres a Light? Está bien.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Beyond no le ha hecho nada? – insistió el detective manteniendo su voz neutral.

- Lo obligó a escucharlo al principio. Luego le entregó una death note, y le encomendó ser Kira de nuevo.

"¡…!"

L se había alarmado. Estaba comprobando algunos datos. Luego de mantenerse en silencio varios segundos, habló sin dejar entrever emoción alguna en su voz.

- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

Ryuk rió una vez más. Aquello le divertía mucho. Tal y como Light lo había asegurado.

- Todo terminará en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas – comenzó el shinigami -. Morirás. - Esto último sorprendió aún más al detective -. Tal como tu padre murió, yacerás para mí, que he vuelto al lugar de inicio. Ése es el mensaje, Ryuuzaki.

- …

- Eh, a decir verdad venía en una nota, pero justo antes de irme Beyond me la arrebató sin que Light lo viera, y me hizo memorizarla para quedarse él con el papel.

"_¿Papel? ¿Podría tratarse acaso de un pedazo de la death note que recuperó? Y si había algo más en el papel, algo codificado que sólo al leerlo se entendía… Beyond no confía en él lo suficiente, eso me trae ventajas, porque sé que Light tampoco lo hace"._

- Ryuk – dijo entonces el detective -. ¿Estás seguro que Light escribió eso?

- Sí. No había nada más en el papel.

- ¿Beyond le ordenó que lo hiciera?

- No. Él sólo le pidió que volviera a ser Kira.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó Light?

- Se opuso. Light creía que estaba loco.

- ¿Cómo lo convenció, Ryuk?

- Le hizo tocar un pedazo de la death note para poder verme.

- ¿Sus recuerdos regresaron?

El shinigami permaneció en silencio. Habló recién después de que el detective le insistiera más.

- No sé qué clase de poder le habrá quitado a Light sus recuerdos, ni qué relación existe con la death note. Sin embargo, pese a tener posesión del cuaderno una vez más, Light no recuperó sus recuerdos.

"_¿Qué?"_

L no podía creerlo.

"_¿Light no ha recuperado sus recuerdos aún tomando posesión de otra death note?"_

- Bien, sé que tienes un montón de preguntas, Ryuuzaki. No puedo contestarlas porque también desconozco sus respuestas. Ahora debo irme.

El shinigami sin esperar reacción alguna del pelinegro, sacó sus alas y partió hacia alguna parte traspasando la pared. L lo perdió de vista hacia el cielo, no lo podría seguir para descubrir el paradero de Light.

Ahora comenzaba a temer en serio.

"_¿Moriré en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas?"_

Entretanto, Mello tampoco recibía buenas noticias exactamente. Luego de la crisis del fantasmita, los doctores le explicaron que una de las balas le había lastimado una parte muy delicada del cerebro, afectando al lóbulo temporal. No estaban seguro del daño todavía, pero era muy probable que sucedieran dos cosas: Una, que el fantasmita no recordara nada de su pasado, u otra, que olvidara los conceptos y significados de las cosas. Para alivio de todos, aquello no era permanente, la memoria del fantasmita se restauraría a medida que el lóbulo frontal se fuera recuperando para procesar nuevamente la información. De todas formas, no sabían cuanto tiempo podría pasar hasta llegar a una restauración completa. Podría pasar aquel mismo día, o el mismo dentro de diez años. Dependía de la actividad cerebral del paciente.

"_Va a estar bien, sé que mejorará pronto. Es demasiado inteligente como para no hacerlo rápido"_ pensó el rubio ingresando a la habitación del menor. _"En cualquiera de los dos casos, estaré contigo, Nate River"._

Matt se encontraba maldiciendo desde la entrada. Momentos antes había estado deseando fervientemente que no le pasara nada al herido, y sin embargo, con aquello el rubio se pondría todavía más indiferente con él para estar con su mejor amigo. No era justo. Retiró la súplica un montón de veces, más de nada sirvió. Los doctores lo habían comprobado una y otra vez.

"_Me siento cansado, no lidiaré con esto"_

Matt entonces se alejó despacio con las muletas gradas abajo. Salió del bloque principal, y se dirigió al secundario, en donde todavía albergaban a la modelo.

Subió esta vez por el ascensor, considerando que el otro estaba dañado le resultaba un verdadero alivio.

Salió en el piso de la sala de reuniones que antes tanto tenía con los otros dos genios. Pero antes de llegar, le pareció oír un ruido extraño proveniente desde el cuarto de la modelo. Se imaginó que los guardias que la custodiaban finalmente se habían hartado y se retiraban encerrándola bajo llave. A Matt no le agradaba ningún tipo de prisión, por lo que apiadándose un poco de la rubia bajó un piso para hacerle compañía.

Encontró a los guardias dormidos en sillas junto a la puerta. Antes de registrarlos en busca de la llave, probó por si acaso la manija: Abrió.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, no se escuchaba nada en su interior.

- ¿Misa Misa? – llamó Matt desde la entrada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Le irritaba aquella modelo tan infantil! Decidió que no valía la pena, y justo cuando se disponía a retirarse, una leve risita lo atrajo de vuelta.

- ¿Misa Misa? – volvió a llamar más inseguro.

Avanzó un par de pasos cautelosamente, y entonces pudo distinguir a la modelo sentada en la alfombra de espaldas a él. Parecía hablar con alguien.

- Muy bien, haré lo que me pides – oyó decir a la modelo animadamente -. Pero antes hagamos el trato, Rem. No quiero andar por ahí sin tener esa ventaja. Podría serle de ayuda a Light… ¿Cómo dices? ¿Eh? – la modelo volteó súbitamente hacia donde estaba Matt, como si alguien le hubiera indicado exactamente dónde estaba.

El instinto de Matt le advirtió que huyera, y así lo hizo. Ni bien cruzó el umbral de la puerta, golpeó a los guardias para que le ayudasen. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando ambos se cayeron de sus sillas, revelando heridas punzantes en sus nucas. Matt recién comprendió que ya no estaban con vida. Trató de huir todavía con más prisa, pese a que las muletas se clavaban dolorosamente en sus axilas. Entró al ascensor y presionó frenéticamente el botón de la planta baja. No había señales de que la modelo se acercara.

"_¡Rápido, maldición!"_

En el instante en que las puertas del ascensor finalmente se cerraban, un par de manos intervinieron para que se abrieran de nuevo. Un hombre de traje de aspecto cruel le quitó las muletas torpemente. Matt cayó de bruces en el ascensor, y entonces vio la punta de un revólver a escazos centímetros de sus ojos.

- ¿Eres uno de los genios, no? Kira-sama me habló de ti. Qué afortunado soy, podré enviarle también un regalito extra.

- Maldito.

El hombre con lentes sonrió de forma maníaca, cargó el arma.

En el cuartel general, los policías se encontraban inquietos. L los había convocado a una reunión de vital importancia hacia unos minutos, y ahora lo aguardaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesita de descanso del living.

- Esto no me agrada nada, Yagami-san – confesó Aizawa tratando de actuar sereno.

- Lo sé. Algo está pasando, algo grave – correspondió Soichiro.

- ¿Será verdad? ¿Kira habrá vuelto de verdad? – intervino Matsuda.

- Es poco probable, aunque ya nada está claro estos días – respondió nuevamente Yagami.

L entonces ingresó a la habitación en silencio, y siendo con mirada de los presentes tomó asiento en el sillón principal de la ambientación. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, y entrecruzó los dedos de los pies en el cojín.

- Caballeros, el motivo por esta reunión es algo que puede afectarlos de sobremanera, sin embargo yo ya me he hecho una idea de la situación, y puedo con ello. La pregunta es si ustedes podrán hacerlo, compañeros de la policía.

- Dinos, ¿a qué te refieres, Ryuuzaki? – cuestionó Soichiro.

Todos permanecieron en suspenso. Si el detective no paraba de comer aquel helado con crema y cerezas, pronto Aizawa explotaría de desesperación. Afortunadamente, el pelinegro dejó de comer por un instante y se limitó a anunciar al resto con el tono neutro que siempre ponía en momentos como ese:

- Mañana a esta misma hora habré sido asesinado finalmente por Kira.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Sí, lo sé. Se verán torturadas hasta el 4 o 5 de diciembre, que será la siguiente actualización. Lo siento por eso, pero por otra parte, ¿no les emociona? XD Admitan que les gusta! Jeje. Es mi misión entretenerlas con una trama digna, no creen? En fin, no pienso aclarar nada todavía. Aguanten hasta la siguiente actu para más aclaraciones.

En cuanto a sus reviews del anterior capi, siento no haberlos respondido todavía, estoy en finales y no tengo tiempo. De hecho, ni debería haber escrito esto antes de acabar mi trabajo, pero el compromiso es promesa, así que…

Poco a poco responderé todos y cada uno de sus reviews, tanto de este capi como del anterior.

Mil gracias por leer! Recuerden que sus comentarios para mí son lo equivalente a mis capítulos para ustedes!

Sin nada más de tiempo para añadir algo:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	12. Zero

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Para: _Vegen Isennawa, kaoryciel94, Cecy-Lawliet, adrifernan19, xilema95, Theo Goldsmith, Betsy17, Diana Albatou, ilovetwilightboys. _**Do not panic**__, beloved readers…"_

**Capítulo XI: "Zero"**

Matt despertó aturdido, con una herida sangrante en la cabeza. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un avión. Tenía las extremidades atadas, y no podía articular nada por la mordaza que le apretaba en la boca. Veía a la modelo sentada en uno de los asientos por primera fila, observando emocionada por la ventana, mientras que el hombre pelinegro que lo había golpeado se hallaba tecleando relajadamente en una computadora portátil. Al parecer se había cambiado, y tenía esa pinta impecable, como si se tratara de un político, o un abogado. Giró a duras penas la cabeza para observar por la ventana junto a él, y contempló las nubes flotantes alrededor del avión.

Se sintió tan impotente que perdió toda esperanza de volver a ver su rubio alguna vez.

Near, entretanto, había despertado nuevamente con Mello a su lado. Él y los doctores lo habían rodeado de inmediato para ver qué tenía, y al comprobarlo Mello sintió algo extraño. El fantasmita se mantenía en silencio, mirando todo con gesto ausente. Según el doctor, Nate podía recordar todo, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Los códigos se le habían olvidado, y era como si no hablara aquel idioma. De hecho, dependía de él totalmente si traducía el lenguaje corporal como nosotros. Near estaba como en otro mundo, pese a recordar todo.

Al quedar solos, Mello se sentó a su lado. Near lo observó largo rato, sin hacer nada.

- Me reconoces, ¿no es así? Sabes que son alguien de confianza – señaló el rubio inútilmente. Near no reaccionó ante su comentario.

El rubio se levantó entonces, y comenzó a andar por la habitación.

- Maldición, debes querer decirme muchas cosas…_Yo mismo quiero hacerlo_ – pensó al observar el reflejo de su mejor amigo en la ventana.

Near tenía esa apariencia de inocencia, de una pureza que él no veía desde que tuvo el fuerte ataque por la falsa muerte de su ídolo. La frialdad se había ido, y era como si Nate fuera niño otra vez.

"_Eso extraño que siento, es lo que sentía por él antes de que me fuera". _Mello recordó todos los incidentes, grandes y pequeños, las bombillas de disculpas, y los chocolates obsequiados… Todo eso lo envolvió atravesándole como un rayo de iluminación.

- Si te hubiera dicho… - Mello escondió el rostro con su cabello -. Si hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía en verdad… No te habrías llevado semejante ataque, ni habrías cambiado tanto…

Near abrió levemente la boca, y se acercó a ver qué pasaba con su compañero. Se levantó de la cama con lentitud, y caminó hasta estar detrás de él, sin ser advertido, ni saber que más hacer.

Mello se sintió ridículo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió las lágrimas con rudeza, y volteó para volver con su fantasmita. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Near, quien lo miraba como si fuera incapaz de cambiar de expresión inocente y confundida.

El rubio no resistió más, luego de estar tanto tiempo intercambiando miradas fijas, y lo besó. Tomó con delicadeza las mejillas del menor para acercarlo, y así comenzó un silencioso y tierno beso que terminó quitándole el aliento en medio de más lágrimas. Cuando lo separó de él, Near todavía mostraba esa carita infantil, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Te quiero, Nate. No me importa si no lo comprendes ahora, quería decírtelo de una maldita vez.

L subía los escalones de uno en uno, tenía una cara neutra, y las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Hace cuánto que no volvía al lugar donde Watari había muerto? Ni de otra. Tenía que hacerlo, la nota de Light le indica regresar a aquel lugar. Donde todo había comenzado realmente para ellos, su viejo departamento. Había intercambiado ya varias palabras con el resto del escuadrón, y ahora le tocaba terminar con todo.

Ingresó a la sala lleno de nostalgia, observando el sillón donde él y Light alguna vez había notado la ausencia de su figura paterna. Watari. Su puerta se mantenía cerrada, tal como la había dejado.

"_Finalmente…"_

En un cuarto oscuro, cerrado, con dos puertas a ambos extremos, se encontraba Beyond Birthday disfrutando de su actividad actual. El cuerpo humano era algo que siempre le había interesado, y ahora por fin podría llevar a cabo algunos de sus experimentos soñados. Takada estaba a punto de perder el sentido, luego de haber sido golpeada varias veces por el criminal. Estaba atada a una cama, con dos de sus extremidades fracturadas. BB le quitó la mordaza que le había puesto, y revisó su pulso con fruición.

- Y tú que creías que le haría algo a Yagami Light…

Takada perdió el conocimiento justo en el momento en que una de las puertas se abría. Mikami ingresó conteniendo su horror ante la escena.

- Hice lo que me pediste. Dejé a la modelo en la dirección que señalaste, y te traje algo más que planeo entregar a Kira-sama.

- Excelente Mikami, te lo agradezco. A ver… ¿quién eres?

Beyond se acercó al hombre que arrastraba el abogado. Al elevarle el rostro reconoció de inmediato al pelirrojo genio de la Wammy's House.

- Oh… Pero qué sorpresa… Hiciste bien al no dejarle solo con la modelo. Kira te recompensará por esto. Ve con él ahora, Mikami.

- De acuerdo – El abogado hizo ademanes de retirarse cuanto antes, pero apenas cruzar la puerta retrocedió - ¿Qué hago si Kira-sama me pide traerlo acá?

- Ah, no tendría por qué hacerlo, ¿no? Pero comprendo tu preocupación. Si es lo que quiere, tráelo por favor. Igual, iré a verlo dentro poco yo mismo.

- Bien.

Mikami desapareció entonces apurado. Beyond llevó a Matt hasta un rincón del cuarto, y se aseguró de que sus amarras estuvieran fijas.

- Espérame unas horas, ¿quieres? Traeré una camilla para ti, no quiero hacerte sufrir en el suelo. Sería toda una molestia, ¿no crees? Ah, y no te preocupes por la otra. Está viva, pero no despertará en buen tiempo… Si es que lo hace.

Matt estaba ya de por sí horrorizado al observar el ambiente de la habitación, pero cuando llevó su vista hasta el cuerpo inerte en la única cama presente, se le resolvió el estómago. Beyond lo notó, y se rió muy divertido. Sin decir más, retornó donde estaba Takada…

Mello se encontraba todavía con Near en el mismo sitio aún después de varias horas. Near estaba sentado, apoyado contra la pared, con el mismo gesto de cuando había despertado. El rubio se había internado en sus brazos, y ahora descansaba apoyado en el pecho del fantasmita, sin decir nada.

"_Quiero que vuelva todo a ti, pronto…" _pensaba el mayor.

De pronto, uno de los hombres de seguridad se aproximó a ellos con algo de timidez.

- Em… joven Mello, existe la necesidad de reportarle una noticia.

El aludido no se movió de donde estaba, y con la voz amortiguada por unos de los brazos de Nate respondió que le informara con impaciencia.

- No localizamos al joven Matt por ninguna parte – anunció el guardia.

"_¿Qué?"_

- Sospechamos que se trata de otra conspiración, ya que la joven Amane tampoco se encuentra en las instalaciones, y además…

Mello se había levantado lentamente, y ahora se acercaba al guardia con gesto amenezador.

- ¿Y además qué?

- Encontramos las muletas del joven Matt en el elevador del bloque secundario… con un poco de sangre…

Mikami esperaba pacientemente el regreso de Kira en un cuarto de un lujoso hotel. Se sentía emocionado por conocer finalmente a su dios.

"_Kami, kami, kami…"_

Entonces Kira ingresó calmadamente, y se dirigió hasta la chimenea de la habitación.

- ¿Tú eres Mikami? – preguntó impertérrito sin desviar la vista del fuego.

- S-sí, Kami.

- Bien, no digas nada por ahora. Quédate callado, por favor.

Mikami no dijo más nada, aunque por dentro estallaba en éxtasis por estar en la presencia de su salvador. Jamás había sido tan feliz.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, y entró Beyond aún divertido.

- Ah, ¿qué es esto? ¿Celebramos algún funeral?

Se acercó hasta Kira, quien tampoco había reaccionado ante su entrada.

- ¿Qué? Ah, ya entiendo. Contemplas a Light quemándose lentamente en el fuego, ¿es eso? ¿te duele perder esa parte de ti?

- …Lo hice – comenzó Kira en voz contenida -. Observa tu prueba si así lo quieres. No me siento como dijiste que lo haría.

Kira levantó la mano y le enseñó un pedazo de papel al asesino. Beyond lo tomó emocionado, y sacó un bolígrafo.

- En unos instantes vendrá alguien del servicio a habitación con mi pedido de mermelada. Cuando llegue y lo pruebe, te creeré.

Momentos después, tal como BB lo había explicado, un hombre tocó trayendo un par de frascos de mermelada. Apenas cerró la habitación tras de sí, se desplomó en medio del pasillo al sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Beyond lo había visto desde la puerta.

- Así que es cierto… Lo hiciste…

Beyond no pareció creerlo. Volvió hasta Kira con el papel en mano, y lo observó. Kira le arrebató el papel, y lo arrojó al fuego. En sus ojos se reflejaba un vacío extraño, ausentes a pesar de que en ellos se reflejara el papel ardiendo en el fuego, con las palabras L Lawliet convirtiéndose en ceniza…

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Sin palabras…

Es un placer entrenerlos!


	13. Confrontación

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Dedicado a:_ Vegen Isennawa, Hikari Sparda, xilema95, ilovetwilightboys, adrifernan19, Lucy-Chan Chibi-Sand, Diana Albatou, Theo Goldsmith, kaneFantasy, kaoryciel94 y hikaru117.

Gracias por leer y comentar!_"_

**Capítulo XIII: "Confrontación"**

El rubio pensaba desesperadamente en Matt, ¿cómo había pasado aquello? Sabía que él había bajado por su cuenta, puesto que si se hubiera quedado donde estaban, nada de eso habría ocurrido. El hecho de que bajara por sí sólo significaba que estaba molesto, o que lo había estado. Lamentaba mucho haberle herido. De todas formas, se encontraba con Near ahora. El fantasmita no había dejado de seguirle durante toda la revisión de la desaparición del pelirrojo. Mello al final optó por viajar él mismo a Japón, donde se encontraba su ídolo, puesto que su último jet robado había indicado su actividad en aquellas regiones. Él apostaba que su querido amigo se encontraba en el jet junto con la modelo. Nate, aun sin poder expresarse ni poder comprender lo que pasaba, permanecía siempre a su lado, persiguiéndole como un verdadero fantasma por más que él le detuviera o le ordenara detenerse. Terminó subiendo al siguiente vuelo con el rubio, rumbo a Japón, región de Kanto. Si bien su día había sido estropeado por muchas cosas, lo acontecido por Matt era el colmo, por lo que Mello no se atrevió a causar más incomodidades encerrando al fantasmita, o algo así. Si al menos tenía la oportunidad de seguir con él, iba a aprovecharla para no tener algo más de lo que arrepentirse.

- Lo siento, Nate. Sé que esto debería ser más placentero, pero es que Matt… Yo… - lamentaba el rubio sin poder mirarlo.

Sabía que su compañero estaría observándolo como solía hacer, con esa expresión llena de inocencia y ternura, que tanto le atraía cuando eran niños. Era imposible resistirse a una mirada tal.

Entonces el mayor sintió el primer gesto que le hacía el menor: Apoyó una mano sobre la suya. Se sorprendió, y lo miró atónito.

"_¿Ya vuelve a ti? ¿Tan pronto?"_ pensó el rubio al comprobar que el fantasmita había realizado aquel gesto a propósito. No obstante, antes de alegrarse nota algo extraño en la expresión de su compañero: Los ojos estaban medio cerrados, y sus cejas ligeramente curveadas hacia arriba, como si sintiera algún tipo de angustia.

- ¿Sabes… lo que está pasando?

De pronto Near comienza a temblar, se agacha de golpe en su asiento, soltando la mano del mayor. Su respiración se incrementa. Mello no sabe qué hacer, hasta que se da cuenta que se trataba de la falta de insulina en el organismo del menor, su diabetes…

- ¡Resiste Near, te traeré tu dosis ahora mismo!

Menos mal su ídolo le había enseñado cómo hacerlo él mismo…

Mientras tanto, Kira ingresaba a otro cuarto acompañado por Mikami. La modelo aguardaba impaciente en la oscuridad, y ahora por fin podría estar con su soñado novio.

- ¡Light-kun! – dio la bienvenida la modelo saltando a sus brazos. Él la corresponde.

- No llames así, preferiría que te dirigieses a mí como Kira.

Misa emocionada accede de inmediato, celebrando el retorno de su antiguo dios, al tiempo que Mikami comenzaba a sentir extraños celos ante la parejita. Después de todo, era él quien se había tomado la molestia en traer a la modelo y al geniecito, ¿no? Merecía una felicitación decente por su dios.

- Mikami – llama Kira como si advirtiera sus pensamientos.

- ¿S-sí, Kami?

- ¿Conoces el lugar donde Beyond tiene a Takada?

Kira lo miraba de reojo, sin soltar a la modelo de su abrazo.

- Sí, lo conozco, Kami.

- Bien, por favor, llévame a él sin decirle nada.

- … Sí.

Beyond, a su vez, se encontraba de vuelta en el viejo cuarto junto con sus rehenes. Le administraba a Matt una serie de drogas para asegurarse que permaneciera consciente durante el experimento. El pelirrojo se encontraba con las extremidades atadas a las patas de una camilla metálica que BB había conseguido de por ahí. Sentía que sus muñecas y tobillos le ardían por la presión de la cuerda. Hace algunos minutos ya se le habían adormecido. Beyond se tomaba su tiempo preparando algunas cosas para dejar que las drogas hiciesen efecto. Se le veía entusiasta, eso era lo que más odiaba Matt sobre la situación.

_Si este maldito me mata, entonces mi vida no habrá tenido sentido…_

Entretanto, Soichiro Yagami salía de otra reunión privada de su escuadrón.

_L, no sé lo que estés planeando, pero… Va a ser difícil estar seguros sin tus motivaciones..._

Soichiro detestaba el hecho de que el detective los hubiera abandonado así como si nada luego de anunciar que sería asesinado finalmente por Kira. Ryuuzaki les había dado ya numerosas y detalladas instrucciones que todos veían inseguros de poder cumplir. Para empezar, el detective no les había explicado sus justificaciones, por lo que muchos no estaban convencidos de que lo que harían sería lo correcto. Desde luego, toda la situación había sido cuidadosamente planteada por el pelinegro, atraparían al actual Kira, sin embargo no tenían idea de quién era hasta que acudieran a efectuar el arresto. Matsuda había sido el que más se había quejado al principio, aunque luego de entender la magnitud del asunto había manifestado abiertamente su confianza en L. Desde luego, esto no había movido nada en el detective en aquel momento. Mogi, Aizawa y los demás, por otra parte, habían expresado sus preocupaciones, pues si las cosas no se cumplían tal como el detective las había predicho, terminarían cometiendo uno de los errores más grandes en último momento, derrumbando así toda su investigación perdiendo al verdadero Kira una vez más.

Y por si fuera poco, no lograban contactar con el detective desde que se había marchado sin decir palabra. La mayoría no lo decía en voz alta, pero temía que lo peor hubiese ocurrido ya.

_Espero sepas lo que estás haciendo, Ryuuzaki…_

Luego de varias llamadas fallidas a su ídolo, Mello comenzaba a preocuparse todavía más.

Había logrado estabilizar al fantasmita, quien dormitaba en su regazo en aquel momento, no obstante, el rubio había tratado de llamar tanto a L como a Yagami Light, y ninguno de ellos había contestado su celular. Eso no era normal.

Ya faltaban pocas horas para que llegase a Kanto. Ahora temía lo que podría esperarle ahí. Después de todo, tal vez debía dejar al fantasmita en algún sitio a salvo tan pronto como llegase.

Beyond se había sentido increíblemente frustrado luego de que el japonés llegara a su ubicación sin antes poder experimentar con el genio de la WH. Mikami y Misa se habían quedado en el mismo cuarto con Takada y Matt, mientras que los otros dos habían salido por una de las puertas para tener más privacidad.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, _Kira_? Creí que ya estabas satisfecho con lo que te había devuelto – comienza el asesino impaciente por volver al otro cuarto.

- Satisfecho es lo último que podría estar, Beyond. Me has abierto los ojos a otra realidad – señala Kira con extrema seriedad.

- Creí que harías algo al respecto. Ya sabes, construir una utopía.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de realidad, sino una nueva.

- Ah, ¿y cuál podría ser esa nueva realidad?

- Que debo matarte primero.

Beyond espera unos segundos para comprobar su determinación. Kira permanece impertérrito.

- Ya te dije que no puedes matarme. Por más que escribas mi verdadero nombre en tu libreta, y detalles un número sin fin de muertes posibles para mí, no ocurrirá nada, porque ya tengo un límite de vida.

- Eso no me impide intentarlo de manera física.

- ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo de esa manera? Tus manos se cubrirían de sangre por primera vez, Light. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

El japonés sonríe. Aquello preocupa de pronto al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabas de llamarme Light.

- ¿Y?

- Tú mismo me dijiste que Light se había desvanecido en el fuego hace algunos minutos. Lógicamente, el que me llames así demuestra que ni tú mismo lo crees.

- …

- Me obligaste a matar a L. Ahora morirás tú, Beyond.

- Espera…

De repente la puerta principal se abre y entran Soichiro y los demás policías apuntando directamente a los dos.

- ¿Hijo? – se extraña Soichiro.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – se sorprende Matsuda.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Beyond sale corriendo al cuarto del fondo, donde estaban sus víctimas y los seguidores de Kira. Los policías desorientados no saben si disparar o perseguirlo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ya! ¡Disparen! – insta Kira desesperado señalando la dirección en la que Beyond había desaparecido -. ¡No es Ryuuzaki!

Justo cuando el escuadrón comenzaba a darse cuenta de todo, y se dirigían corriendo al cuarto trasero, se oye una explosión y la puerta se abre permitiendo el ingreso del fuego a la habitación. Varios policías son impulsados atrás por la intensidad de la explosión, mientras que otros sólo alcanzan a cubrirse para protegerse de las quemaduras.

Light se cubre también, maldiciendo el momento, lamentándose por las víctimas y sus seguidores y sintiéndose embargado por la ira al oír las risotadas anormales de BB desvanecerse en el fuego…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Lo prometido es deuda. No puedo comentar más, espero lo hayan disfrutado, felices fiestas! (Habrá fic obsequio de navidad, activen sus autor alerts) XD


	14. El fantasmita y su dulce amante

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Dedicado a: __Vegen Isennawa__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __Diana Albatou__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __kaoryciel94__, __Hikari Sparda__, __adrifernan19__, __xilema95__, y __vergil ansem__._

Gracias por leer y comentar!_"_

**Capítulo XIV: "El fantasmita y su dulce amante"**

Habían bajado del avión hace diez minutos. Ahora se dirigían a un hotel lujoso a petición del rubio.

"_Algo no está bien… Lo más seguro será dejar a Nate en un hotel anónimo hasta que tenga datos concretos"_ pensaba Mello sin apartarse de su mejor amigo.

El celular del mayor sonó. Era Broke.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas? – preguntó.

- No muy bien – respondió Mello -. No he tenido respuesta alguna de Ryuuzaki, ni del japonés. Por el momento no quiero arriesgarme a aparecerme en el cuartel sin tener antes información segura.

- Comprendo. ¿Cómo está Near?

- Mejor, creo. Pese a que no dice ni una palabra, ni cambia de gesto, hace algunas cosas que podrían calificarse de agradables. Como si estuviera ya reconociendo todo.

- Bien, bien. Near es uno de los más brillantes, su estado no debería prolongarse más de esta noche.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Una no puede estar segura sobre algo así, Mello, no obstante, es lo que mis cálculos estiman.

- Mm… Admito que pienso parecido.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes dejar que Near te siga mientras localizas a Matt. Es arriesgado incluso para ti, que puedes comprenderlo todo.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – replicó el rubio molesto -. Planeo dejarlo en un hotel de incógnito, mientras yo me ocupo de todo.

- No creo que se quede allí.

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo, no le dejaré otra opción.

- … Mello…

- ¿Qué?

- Nate no es cualquier persona. Sobre todo para ti.

- … Lo sé.

- No creo que sea fácil dejarlo sólo, ni aunque sea por una noche.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Vas a intentarlo de todas formas?

- Claro, por supuesto. No importa cuán difícil me sea separarme. No quiero que corra peligro por mi causa.

- Pero Mello, ¿y qué hay de él?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No crees que será difícil también para él?

Mello observó a su compañero de reojo. Se encontraban solos en un taxi, dado que el rubio ya no confiaba en nadie desde la infiltración en la WH.

- Recuerda que él no comprende por qué te irás. Él no sabe que lo haces para protegerlo. Podría pensar cualquier cosa…

El fantasmita veía distraídamente por la ventana, sin revelar nada más que ese rostro de inocencia.

- Piénsalo. Te dejo – se despidió Broke. Mello cortó la llamada, y se quedó pensativo.

Recordó de pronto lo ocurrida hace varios años, en aquella misma ciudad. Cuando el fantasmita había querido regalarle chocolates por San Valentín, y por haber salido solo un demente se le había cruzado en el camino. Mello todavía se torturaba con la idea de lo que habría pasado con su mejor amigo de no haber llegado él a tiempo. Después de todo, la cortada y las marcas en las muñecas del fantasmita habían durado por una breve temporada más. Se imaginó a Near de vuelta en una situación parecida, al no estar él, corriendo a buscarlo… y topándose con alguien peligroso en el camino. En el estado en que se encontraba, Near fácilmente podría caer en manos de cualquier malhechor… No lo permitiría.

Llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de Kanto, y se hospedaron en el penúltimo piso para estar seguros de que nadie extraño los advirtiera. Como no llevaban mucho equipaje, su traslado fue rápido. La habitación tenía una sala, una cocina, un dormitorio matrimonial, un baño bien equipado, y una terraza. Tenían el congelador lleno, algunas despensas con varios tipos de alimentos y comida chatarra, bebidas, hielo. Contando con eso, y las toallas y edredones limpios de la cama, tenían todo lo que necesitaba para unas vacaciones inolvidables.

- Bien, veamos… - el rubio llamó al servicio a la habitación para pedir un par de rompecabezas y fichas de dominós.

Luego sacó una barra de chocolate de una de las despensas, y se quedó comiéndolo mientras observaba al fantasmita recorrer la habitación.

- ¿Te quedarías aquí esperándome por esta noche, Near? – preguntó.

Como respuesta, Near se acercó tranquilamente, y de la nada, se inclinó para robarle un poco de su barra. El rubio se sorprendió ante el gesto, quedando atónito al tiempo que el menor saboreaba el chocolate como si nunca lo hubiera probado antes.

Increíblemente, aquello fue enloquecedoramente seductor para el mayor.

Tan pronto Near hubo terminado, se retiró al congelador a curiosear su contenido. Mello en cambio, profundamente sonrojado, se quedó observándolo. Luego de algunos minutos, trató de calmarse y retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

- Near, tengo que irme – informó mientras el fantasmita volvía a la sala para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones. Casi automáticamente subió uno de sus pies mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello.

"_Es inútil"_ pensó el rubio, _"no me hace caso. No sé si es adrede, o si realmente no tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando… De todas formas a quién engaño. No sería capaz de dejarlo solo"._

El servicio a la habitación llegó entonces, y Mello trató de distraer al menor con los rompecabezas. Sin embargo, el fantasmita no le daba importancia al montón de fichas. Había ido a sentarse en el suelo, apoyado en una de las paredes, y se había quedado ahí, sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué tienes? – cuestionó el mayor acercándose -. ¿Te molesta algo?

El rubio no podía evitar sentir preocupación por la actitud de su mejor amigo. Sentía que estaba haciendo berrinche por algo, mas no sabía de qué se podría tratar. Si pudiera darle una pista siquiera…

- ¿Qué tienes? – insistió esta vez sujetándolo de los hombros.

Near elevó la vista, y se encontraron cara a cara súbitamente. Mello volvió a sonrojarse cuando notó un poco de chocolate en una de las mejillas del fantasmita. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó más a él, y lamió el chocolate directamente de ese rostro. Escuchó entonces un leve suspiro de parte del menor. Al mirarlo de nuevo, lo encontró también ruborizado, aunque éste no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ah, era que el cuerpo nunca olvidaba, y ahora podía confirmarlo al comprobar la reacción del fantasmita ante su acercamiento. Mello se encendió todavía más.

- ¿E-eso es lo que quieres?

No podía creerlo. El fantasmita imitaba su acción de hace segundos, y lamía tímidamente una de sus mejillas. Mello no resistió, y se derrumbó sobre el piso a pesar de que ya estaban sentados en él. Casi inmediatamente, el fantasmita se las arregló para volver a quedar cara a cara, aun si se encontraba prácticamente sobre el rubio.

- Nate… - soltó Mihael lleno de nervios. Su estómago se había revuelto, y estaba experimentando una nueva serie de reacciones por todo su cuerpo. El fantasmita lo miró solemne, y lo besó.

Tal como habían hecho horas antes, comenzaron a besarse abandonándose a su instinto juvenil. Ya habían comenzado a desnudarse, cuando Mihael recobró la razón.

- No, espera…

Se detuvo y se apartó rápidamente de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Justo ahora? …Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando…

El fantasmita lo miraba sin comprender desde la pared, ahora más irresistible para el mayor al verlo semidesnudo. Mello cerró los ojos para controlarse. No tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas.

- No quiero… No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así, cuando no estás consciente de lo que pasa…

Nunca se había sentido así antes, tan lleno de emociones… Quería llorar sin contenerse, y quería cambiar lo ocurrido a Near, y todo la situación externa a esa habitación. Quería rescatar a Matt, y dejar de sentirse culpable por arrastrarlos a todos hasta ese punto. Todo era culpa suya… ¡Todo!

Y justo en el momento en que se derrumbaría por dentro, Mello sintió las manos del menor apoyadas suavemente en sus mejillas.

- …

- Lo siento. No quería llegar tan lejos – admitió Near.

- ¿Qué?

- Recobré todo luego del ataque que me dio en el vuelo. Pensé en decírtelo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no tendría la oportunidad de este momento.

Mihael ya estaba listo para descargar un montón de severos discursos a su compañero, cuando éste lo besó con delicadeza en los labios.

- ¿Te parece mejor así?

- … - el rubio había quedado sin palabras. Recordando lo que habían estado planeando hacer esa velada.

Near continuó besándolo, cada vez con más intensidad. Entonces la atmósfera anterior no se hizo esperar. Una vez más se encontraron anteponiendo sus instintos a cualquier cosa, dejándose guiar únicamente por lo que sentían.

Poco a poco así, lograron llegar al dormitorio, en donde el rubio tomó la iniciativa posándose sobre el menor en la cama.

- Creo que así me parece mejor…

Horas más tarde, ambos genios descansaban finalmente en la cama, totalmente agotados.

- ¿Me has perdonado entonces? – inquirió el fantasmita sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Ya no estaba molesto contigo, Near – señaló el rubio obligando al menor a mirarlo cara a cara.

Se abrazaron dulcemente, y aprovecharon las horas restantes al amanecer para dormir un poco.

Mañana sería un día agitado.

**Notas de Sume-chan:**nee, les gustó el capi? Espero que sí. Quería darles este momento antes del desenlace final. Estimo que faltan unos dos capítulos más, aunque eso puedo variar.

Sin más que decir?

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	15. Arresto

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Exclusivamente para: __Lucy-Chan Chibi-Sand__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __kaneFantasy__, __xilema95__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Betsy17__, __kaoryciel94__, __vergil ansem__, __adrifernan19__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __Diana Albatou__, y __Hikari Sparda__. Muchas gracias por leer!"_

**Capítulo XV: "Arresto"**

(Flashback)

- Soichiro-san, quiero que mantengas encendido tu celular a todo momento – indicó L desde su silla. Todo el escuadrón lo escuchaba con atención.

- Sí – confirmó el jefe Yagami circunspecto.

- Mañana, poco antes de que anochezca, recibirás un mensaje indicándote una dirección. Tan pronto lo recibas, quiero todos ustedes se dirijan ya equipados a ese lugar para efectuar el arresto al actual Kira.

- ¿Estás seguro que estará en ese lugar?

- Sí, peor es preciso actuar de prisa. Basta que se retrasen un poco, y podría escapárseles. No podrán adelantarse tampoco, puesto que en lugar de estar acercándose para ganar tiempo, podrían estar yendo en dirección contraria. Quiero que permanezcan aquí, todos armados y protegidos hasta que les llegue el mensaje.

- ¿Tú lo enviarás, Ryuuzaki? – preguntó Matsuda con admiración.

- No. Para esas horas yo ya habré desaparecido.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, esto es absurdo! – de pronto reaccionó Aizawa -.¿Cómo vamos a permitir que algo te pase? ¡Estaremos contigo en todo momento, Ryuuzaki-sama!

- Muchas gracias, Aizawa-san. Es muy halagador de tu parte que me llames _sama_, no obstante es algo a lo que debo enfrentarme sólo, y les rogaría mucho por favor permanecer al margen de todo esto.

- Pero, Ryuuzaki… - Yagami se sentía impotente. No quería dejar al detective morir.

- Por favor, no se muestren tan pesimistas. Estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos después de esto.

- ¿No morirás? – se esperanzó Matsuda.

- Todos mueren alguna vez, Matsuda-san, tu pregunta no tiene lugar en esta conversación.

- Ryuuzaki, nos estás volviendo locos a todos – reclamó Mogi -. Si no vas a morir, ¿por qué no nos diriges personalmente durante la operación?

- Porque hay un alto riesgo de que por mi culpa todo fallara. Por eso debo desaparecer. Por favor, sigan mis instrucciones tal como se los pido, y todo saldrá perfectamente.

- Bien. Arrestaremos allí a Kira entonces, Ryuuzaki – mantiene Soichiro.

- No, desafortunadamente, no lograrán arrestarlo ahí.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces para qué rayos nos estás diciendo esto? – estalla Matsuda confundido.

- Debemos adelantarnos al enemigo, Matsuda-san. No he termina de decirle qué hacer. Lo que diré a continuación será un poco más complicado, y me temo que si se equivocan en esa parte del plan, todo esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuuzaki? – Aizawa comenzaba a enseriarse más.

El detective cogió una de las masitas rellenas de crema que había sobre la mesa, y se la comió mientras se preparaba para proseguir con la explicación. Todos lo observaban con gran paciencia, como entiendo que si algo fallaba, el pelinegro podría perderse para siempre.

(Fin del Flashback)

- ¡Rápido, dense prisa! – gritaba Light corriendo por las calles seguido de los policías.

- Light, ¿estás seguro de saber adónde ha ido? – pregunta Matsuda manteniendo su paso.

- Por supuesto. No hay otro modo de que pueda huir, Matsu.

- Confiamos en ti, hijo – comienza Soichiro a su lado -. Ryuuzaki nos dio que confiáramos en ti, y eso haremos.

- Gracias, padre. Muy bien, ya estamos llegando. Quiero que haya un agente en cada salida del edificio, así como otros en las gradas y elevadores. Quiero que Mogi y Aizawa vayan al angar cuanto antes, mientras los demás me esperarán afuera del departamento. Yo entraré sólo.

- Hijo… - Soichiro estaba muy agradecido por encontrar a Light a salvo, y se sintió todavía más orgulloso de él con todo lo que decía. Le recordaba a él mismo, y a pesar de no poder evitar sentiré preocupado, permitiría que hiciera lo que debía hacer.

Entonces llegaron, varios policías junto al escuadrón se encontraban de pie ante el primer edificio de Watari. El viejo hogar de Light y L, y el único con acceso a un helicóptero listo para despegar. Sin duda alguna, Beyond había huido allí.

Todo se hizo tal como Light lo había indicado. El mismo ingresó a su viejo departamento sin compañía.

Beyond Birthday se encontraba allí, en medio de la sala, paralizado.

- No lo entiendo…

Takada se encontraba botada al costado de la sala, inconsciente. Light ahora estaba a varios pasos al costado de Beyond, quien miraba fijamente sin entender, cómo podría su gemelo encontrarse de pie frente a él.

- Se acabó Beyond. Estás bajo arresto – declaró L sin inmutarse.

(Flashback)

Ingresó al cuarto donde había muerto Watari. Contempló la solitaria cama como si en ella viera la figura inerte del anciano. Una mano se posó entonces en su hombro, y L supo que no estaba solo.

Se volteó para mirar al castaño de frente, y abrazarlo por haberlo tenido lejos tanto tiempo.

- Me alegra que hayas venido personalmente – manifestó el pelinegro.

- A mí también.

Juntos salieron de aquel cuarto, y fueron a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

- Es increíble. Esto no ha cambiado en nada – señaló Light asombrado.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? No dejo que nadie más entre aquí nunca.

- Ryuuzaki…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Light? Te dejaste convencer por Beyond.

- No lo hice. Planeaba todo desde que me secuestró. Ryuuzaki, recuperé mis recuerdos, pero hice como si no lo hubiera hecho, para asegurarle mi vulnerabilidad.

- Pudiste salir herido.

- Lo sé, pero estoy bien. Sabía que entenderías mi nota.

- Más de lo que crees, Light. Tengo al escuadrón listo para el arresto mañana.

- Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Enviarles la ubicación de Beyond tan pronto la sepas.

- Considéralo hecho.

Pasaron varios minutos sin hacer más estar juntos. Preparándose para lo que seguía.

- Beyond te ha pedido matarme, ¿no?

- Sí. ¿Has pensado en esto?

- Sí… Creo que hay una forma de hacerlo…

Comenzaron a besarse de manera dulce, aprovechando cada instante que tenían. El pelinegro revisó a su compañero con delicadeza, hasta encontrar el cuaderno que escondía dentro su chaqueta.

- Es tiempo – se detuvo sentándose bien de nuevo. Light se sentó también, y ambos genios se quedaron con la mirada fija en las pálidas hojas de la death note.

- Finalmente pasará – suspiró Light con voz áspera.

- Hazlo. No tenemos tiempo que perder – instó L.

- Lo sé.

- Hazlo.

Light sacó un bolígrafo, y apoyó su mano sobre el papel.

- Esto me hace ser tu asesino, ¿sabes?

- No lo querría de otra manera, Light. Si alguien llega a matarme alguna vez, prefiero que seas tú.

El japonés sonríe con nostalgia. Hace tanto tiempo aquel momento había sido su sueño, mas ahora que no lo era, por fin se cumpliría.

- Ryuuzaki…

El pelinegro detectó la falta de valor de su compañero, así que decidió ayudarlo. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos, respirando levemente en una de sus orejas. Cogió la mano de Light con la suya, y le hizo sujetarle mejor el bolígrafo.

- Te amo – susurró a su amante, y prosiguió con la escritura de su propio nombre a través de la mano del japonés.

Juntos vieron como L Lawliet aparecía en las páginas de la death note, y sin detenerse, continuaron con la causa de muerte, y la fecha.

Al terminar, Light se giró a abrazar al pelinegro, y a besarlo nuevamente.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien – animó Ryuuzaki -. Gracias por brindarme esa muerte, Light. No me gustaría sufrir en absoluto.

Light se internaba en su pecho, aspiraba su aroma. Ahora sentía que el tiempo no era suficiente, y no quería apartarse más.

"_Un último esfuerzo, y de ahí, sólo estaré con Ryuuzaki, hasta ese momento…"_

(Fin del flashback)

- ¡Deberías estar muerto! – gritó Beyond. De pronto sacó un arma y apuntó a Light -. ¡Eres un maldito!

Estuvo a punto de disparar, pero entonces L se arroja a él detiéndolo. Ambos pelinegros comienzan a forcejear, Light se acerca a Takada para comprobar que seguía con vida, mientras que Soichiro y Matsuda abren la puerta aburptamente.

- ¡Quietos! – grita Soichiro en vano -. ¡Matsuda, hazlo!

Los pelinegros se detienen al ver el arma del joven policía cargarse. Uno de ellos aprovecha para posarse sobre el otro, inmovilizándolo completamente.

Matsuda sin bacilar, apunta al dominante, y dispara…

Se hace un breve silencio luego de que dicho pelinegro cae a un lado, muerto instantáneamente por la bala que había atravesado su cabeza, sin dolor…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Chan chan chaan! No se pierdan el último capítulo el 30 de este mismo mes! Gracias por leer!

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	16. Nuevo mundo

**.- Without a Limit-.**

"_Para:_ _Vegen Isennawa__, __kaneFantasy__, __adrifernan19__, __Betsy17__, __Diana Albatou__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __Theo Goldsmith__, kaoryciel94, __xilema95__, __vergil ansem__, y Arely. También para Coti Ilu, gaby13love, HaindiR, Hikari Sparda, hikaru117, Luci-Chan chibi-Sand, Lunaykirin, oO-freak-Oo, Saki-Uzumaka, Tary-Hime, Uchiha Souseiseki, y val-lilium2795. __Y por los alerts: Akane River, Ann-thennath, y Mitsukuny._

_Hemos llegado al final. He disfrutado cada capítulo junto a ustedes, desde There is a Limit._

_Culmino ahora con esta saga, agradeciendo a todas las lectoras que me siguieron a través de cada palabra. No podría haber seguido sin sus apreciados reviews._

_Este es el final. Les pido sus comentarios finales como agradecimiento por mi esfuerzo._

_Ahora disfruten del último capítulo: ¡Es un placer entretenerlas! "_

**Capítulo XVI: "Nuevo Mundo"**

Mello y Near llegaron al departamento justo luego de los policías. Habían oído el disparo efectuado por Matsuda, así que subieron corriendo llenos de preocupación por lo acontecido. Se toparon con los policías atónitos ante la escena, vieron entonces lo que pasaba:

Matsuda todavía apuntaba hacia donde había disparado. Habían dos pelinegros en medio de la sala. Uno de ellos yacía también estupefacto en el suelo, mientras que el otro lo sepultaba bajo su peso, aparentemente sin vida. Light, que había estado revisando a Takada, se lanzó de inmediato hacia los pelinegros, y sin dudar ni un poco, apartó el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro para liberar al otro. En ese instante, sujetó al pelinegro con vida de los hombros, y con leves palmaditas en una mejilla trató de que volviera en sí.

- Tranquilo, Ryuuzaki. Todo estará bien – decía mientras limpiaba como podía la sangre salpicada en el rostro de su compañero. L tenía la mirada perdida, pero poco a poco consiguió verlo.

- Light…

- Aquí estoy, tranquilo.

El japonés lo acogió entonces en su pecho, comenzando él mismo a llorar. El detective se aferró a él, llorando también, aunque en silencio. Contemplaba por encima del japonés el cuerpo exánime de Beyond, quien curiosamente, le devolvía la mirada.

Mello se hizo paso entonces, e ingresó a la habitación, observando a Takada.

- ¿Dónde está Matt? – reclamó molesto y preocupado.

- Beyond al huir ha tomado a la persona más liviana para cargar – explicó Light sin cambiar de posición -. Si ha venido aquí con Takada, significa que Matt está con Mikami y Misa en alguna parte.

- ¡¿En dónde? – inquirió el rubio.

- Seguramente el hotel en el que me encontraba.

El castaño le dio la dirección en voz alta, y casi al tiempo el rubio se marchó corriendo seguido del fantasmita. Varios policías, incluyendo a Mogi y Aizawa, reaccionaron y los siguieron dispuestos a rescatar al segundo rehén. Soichiro permaneció en el departamento, calmando a Matsuda por el valiente disparo.

_No deberán fallar, _había explicado L, _si llegan tarde, moriré. Tan pronto como ingresen al departamento, deberán disparar a muerte al pelinegro que esté sobre el otro. No le den tiempo a pensar, a reaccionar, o podría matarlos. El tiempo es preciso, puesto que segundos antes de que lleguen me dejaré abatir por él. Si tardan demasiado, él se dará cuenta de que no peleo, y escapará. Mas al contrario, si se adelantan, no me darán tiempo a dejarme abatir, y existirá la posibilidad de que me maten a mí._

Con todo lo dicho, nadie se había atrevido a efectuar el disparo por temor a darle al verdadero L, pero Matsuda sacó a relucir su coraje, y sabiendo que el tiempo era indicado, se atrevió. Soichiro, lleno de preocupación por Light, habría podido errar el tiro. En ese momento era capaz de tranquilizar a Matsu dado que su hijo estaba frente a él, sano y salvo, y fuera de las sospechas de ser Kira. Beyond Birthday, el último Kira, había muerto instantáneamente por aquel disparo. No volvería a traer problemas a ese mundo.

Cuando los policías que acompañaban a los genios llegaron al hotel indicado, se prepararon para cubrir a los mismos. Mello no era capaz de hacerse a un lado, él mismo iría por el pelirrojo.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a Misa en un rincón del cuarto y a Mikami aferrando a Matt por el cuello de su playera. Tenía un arma cargada apuntando hacia Mello.

- ¡No se muevan! – gritó temblando en nerviosismo. Su arma viajaba del rubio al fantasmita.

- Maldito – protestó Mello sin elevar la voz.

- Ríndete – pidió entonces Aizawa apuntándole con su arma -. Kira ha muerto, ya no les queda opción alguna.

- ¿Kira… Muerto? – exclamó Mikami -. Es imposible.

- ¿Por qué no los salva ahora entonces? – preguntó Near -. Si están tan convencidos de que Kira es alguien bueno, ¿dónde está?

- Light… - gimió la modelo. Comenzaba a llorar.

Mogi giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- Señorita, Light está bien. Por favor venga con nosotros, estará segura.

Misa se confundió ante el comentario. Al parecer los policías la creían también rehén, incapaces de asociarla como una kiraniana más.

- ¡No te irás! – reclamó Mikami mirando a la modelo -. Kira-sama nunca te lo perdonaría.

- Mikami-kun…

Misa estaba aterrada. Por un lado tenía al abogado enloquecido, partidario de un Kira que había muerto a manos de policías. Por otro lado, tenía a Mogi, que la había protegido tantas veces antes. Pensó que Light era demasiado listo para hacerse vencer, y que probablemente habían matado a otro creyendo que era Kira.

_Sí, Light está bien._

En el momento en que la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia los policías, Mikami se desesperó. Casi por puro instinto, apunto su arma hacia la modelo, y a pesar de todo el temblor que le invadía, atinó al frágil cuerpo de Amane Misa.

Frente a los policías, ella cayó duramente al piso, con un par de balas palpitando en su pecho y estómago. Al mismo tiempo, Mikami estrelló el arma contra el vidrio de la ventana, y sin soltar a Matt, él mismo se lanzó.

- ¡KAAMIII!

Mello reaccionó a tiempo y corrió a la ventana para tratar de coger al pelirrojo. Logró cogerle del pie herido, causándole un inimaginable dolor al debilitado adicto de videojuegos. Se pensó por un momento que Mikami quedaría colgando de él, no obstante, el impulso fue demasiado, y en lugar de brindarle al abogado una esperanza de vida, la playera de Matt se rasgó con fiereza.

Mikami cayó veinticinco pisos con alucinaciones de que Kira lo miraba sonriente desde el cielo. Murió destrozado al caer directo al pavimento.

- ¡Matt!

Mello luchaba por devolver al pelirrojo a la habitación. El peso lo estaba venciendo, siendo peor el hecho de que el herido había perdido el conocimiento debido al dolor que le infringía. Los policías trataron de ayudar al rubio, pero no conseguían llegar hasta el pelirrojo. Mihael casi ya colgaba también de la ventana, así que al menos se aseguraron de que él no cayese junto con su amigo.

_No, no puedes irte así, Matt. ¡No te morirás así!_

Y justo cuando Matt parecía resbalarse de su agarre, unos brazos emergieron de la ventana del piso debajo, agarrando al colgante con delicadeza.

- ¡Near! – se alivió Mello al ver cómo el fantasmita lograba sujetar seguramente al otro muchacho.

Cuando ya no pudo más, el rubio soltó a su compañero, y tras cerciorarse de que Near lo hubiera metido a salvo en el cuarto de abajo, fue corriendo en su encuentro. Algunos policías lo siguieron, mientras que Mogi se quedaba a lado de la modelo.

- Ya llegará la ambulancia, por favor, Misa Misa, tiene que aguantar.

Aizawa estaba junto al policía, sabiendo que las heridas de la chica eran muy graves a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que perdía. Apoyó una de sus manos en un hombre del afligido Mogi.

Amane Misa sonreía al policía.

- ¿Light-kun está bien? – preguntó con una débil voz.

- S-sí. Está con Ryuuzaki y su padre ahora. Matsuda también está con ellos – explicó Mogi.

Unas sirenas comenzaron a escucharse. La ambulancia había llegado.

- Mientras él esté bien, yo estaré bien…

- ¡Misa Misa!

La modelo cerró los ojos llena de paz. Sabía que Light estaba bien, y que estaba libre de los cargos de ser Kira. Soltó una última lágrima de felicidad, siendo también una llena de dolor por no haber compartido sus últimos segundos junto a su amado knight. Atisbando a Rem a su lado, cogiéndole una mano, Amane Misa dejó de existir en aquel mundo.

Entretanto, Matt era llevado al hospital por la ambulancia que no llegó a tiempo para la modelo. Mello iba con él, y cogiéndole una mano, estaba el fantasmita. Serio como acostumbraba, pero dispuesto a sonreír como le gustaba al rubio cuando estuvieran solos. ¿Qué haría Mello ahora que estaría Matt con ellos? Nate prefirió no pensar en ello, y permanecer todo el tiempo con su mejor amigo. Dispuesto a no soltarle la mano nunca más…

(Después de dos años)

Los tres genios se encontraban en la puerta de la Wammy's House. Near permanecía detrás de Mello, quién observaba con frialdad a Matt encender su motocicleta.

- Voy a echarte de menos – aventuró el rubio a modo de despedida.

- Lo sé – sonrió Matt con presunción. Tenía sus googles puestos -. Desgraciadamente no podría decir lo mismo. Quiero apartar mi mente de ti lo más que me sea posible.

Matt había decidido partir tan pronto su pierna estuviera complemente sanada. Había vendido su parte de la organización a los otros dos. Planeaba irse de mochilero por todo el mundo. Se había atado ya demasiado a aquel lugar, y alguien que desafortunadamente ya tenía dueño.

- Cuídense mucho, ambos – se despidió el pelirrojo, lanzando un saludo también para el fantasmita. Entonces partió veloz, acelerando su moto lo más podía. Escapando tal vez, cobardemente del dolor que le provocaba ver a su querido rubio con aquel rarito, mas aquello le gustaba. Había soportado más de lo que habría imaginado, y de paso, en su proceso de sanación, había robado también un par de besos de Mihael. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se aferró a su moto, dispuesto a superar el horizonte.

Mihael lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista, lleno de nostalgia, pero feliz por su compañero. Se volteó hacia Near entonces y silenciosamente le imploró por un consuelo. Near lo abrazó sin reparos, pasando por alto todos los encuentros que Mihael tuvo con el pelirrojo anteriormente. Lo besó también con delicadeza, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, tanto para Matt como para ellos.

- Somos L ahora.

Mientras tanto, Light se dirigía al hospital con gran urgencia. Llegó justo a tiempo para el horario de visitas.

- ¡Sayu! ¡Muchas felicidades! – se alegró al encontrarse con su hermanita en la cama del hospital.

- Menos mal que llegaste, oni-san. Ya iba a matarte si no lo hacías.

L estaba en las sillas de la habitación, junto a Soichiro.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra, Soichiro-san? – preguntó con un pulgar en la boca -. ¿Ya se hizo la idea?

Soichiro cerraba los ojos pacientemente. Estar presente ahí, con su nieta recién nacida, le era de gran alegría, aunque el padre no le diera tanto gozo.

- Después de todo – continuó L -. Fue por usted que se conocieron.

Soichiro estaba muy irritado, y fue peor para él cuando el misterioso padre llegó al hospital.

- ¡Siento mucho la demora! Hubo un llamado de último minuto del que no me pude zafar – explicó sonriente mientras se encaminaba hacia Sayu.

- Deja de poner esas excusas, que sólo molestarás más a mis padres – reclamó Sayu alcanzándole a su hermosa bebé.

- Disculpe mucho, jefecito. ¡Prometo llegar a tiempo para el siguiente!

Soichiro hubiera estrangulado al eufórico Matsuda de no haber sido por la tolerante Sachiko.

- Si se aman está bien, querido – calmó dejándose envolver únicamente por la felicidad de su nieta.

Light salió de la habitación en medio de todo, y se retiró hasta el área de incubación. Se quedó contemplando a uno de los bebés que yacía en una incubadora, uno muy pequeño. Antes de que la tristeza se reflejara en su rostro, el pelinegro lo abrazó desde atrás.

- ¿No te arrepientes, cierto? – cuestionó L con suavidad.

- No… Creo. Sé que es una suerte que Takada aceptara, pese a todo, y que suceda al mismo tiempo que lo de mi hermana y Matsu.

- ¿Pero?

- Por el esfuerzo de tenerlo, Kiyomi murió. Es como si nosotros la hubiéramos matado.

- No podría desmentir eso, Light. De varias formas, probablemente lo hicimos. Pero ella estaba mucho más en deuda contigo, Light. Lo sabía.

- No puedo creer que mi padre lo aprobara.

- Tus padres se merecían un hijo tuyo. Yo lo aprobé hace mucho también. Kiyomi Takada era la mujer perfecta para tenerlo. Antes de que la corrompiéramos era como nosotros.

- ¿Pero es justo para él?

Ambos miraron a la criaturita que dormía en la incubadora. Se la veía tan frágil sin poder ser tocada.

- Lo será. Sayu y Matsu serán buenos padres, Light. Él nunca sabrá que no son sus verdaderos padres. Vivirá una vida normal, con gente buena.

- Tienes razón, Ryuuzaki. Confiaré en ti.

(Doce años después)

El mundo de alguna manera había cambiado. Kira ya no volvería, mas su huella había hecho mella en el mundo. La gente sabía que Kira no estaba presente, sin embargo temía su regreso en cualquier momento, tal como había hecho ya en el pasado. Los índices de criminalidad habían subido desde su reaparición, no obstante, era menor al índice que había tenido antes de su primera aparición. Al parecer, los criminales decidían ya no correr el riesgo.

Las Death Note habían desaparecido definitivamente. Ryuk las había recibido tal como le fue prometido, y siguiendo las palabras de Light, hizo lo que siempre decía que haría en último lugar. Luego de hacerlo, se marchó de vuelta al mundo de los shinigami, prometiendo no aparecer en un buen tiempo.

_Ya me he divertido bastante. Ahora contaré esta historia por años._

La unión de Sayu y Matsuda había prosperado mucho en todo nivel. Criando a sus hijos se habían vuelto una pareja fuerte, unos padres modelo. Soichiro y Sachiko disfrutaban a sus nietos al máximo, mimándolos siempre que podían. Los niños, tanto la hija verdadera como el hijo adoptivo eran muy enérgicos e inteligentes. Sin duda alguna tenían un futuro muy prometedor.

En la Wammy's House, también hubieron algunos cambios. Broke también había tenido a un hijo poco después de que Sayu tuviera el suyo. Dado que Light tenía una descendencia directa, había propuesto que el pelinegro también tuviera una. No valía la pena desperdiciar tan buenos genes, había explicado al detective. De esa forma, Broke accedió tener a su hijo en secreto, secretamente satisfecha de ser la madre de un hijo tan brillante. Desde luego, ambos embarazos (de Light y L) fueron por inseminación, sin tener contacto físico de ningún tipo. Sólo Mello y Near sabían que el pequeño de Broke era también un Lawliet de primera clase. Juntos guiaron al orfanato a días felices, similar a cuando Watari dirigía allí. Con el tiempo dejaron de usar la inicial L para adquirir las suyas propias con el mundo: M y N. Dejarían la L para el auténtico joven Lawliet.

En cuanto a Light y L, ese año lo habían pasado en Latinoamérica. Volvieron a Kanto para el cumpleaños del detective, celebrándolo como solían hacer en los últimos años: Solos.

- ¿Te ha gustado, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Light mirando el techo, abrazando al pelinegro con un brazo.

- No estoy seguro a qué te refieres, Light – responde L observando el cielo a través de la ventana.

- Me refiero a tu vida, L. ¿Te ha gustado?

Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio.

- Sí. No cambiaría nada, Light. Lo sabes.

- Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo haría.

Se abrazaron un momento, dejándose envolver por la esencia del otro.

- Fue agradable estar una vida contigo. Te amo, Ryuuzaki.

Intercambiaron un dulce beso, y se miraron desde entonces.

- Fue divertido – agregó L -. Creo que fuiste preciso al escoger esta fecha.

- Sí. Habría añadido más años, pero creí que nos cansaríamos eventualmente de esperar.

- Yo no estaba esperando, Light. Ya no.

- Lo sé. Yo tampoco esperaba ya, L. Este momento llegaría, era seguro, pero al estar contigo todos estos años, lo olvidé.

- ¿Crees que Ryuk venga a despedirse?

- No, Ryuk ya no volverá en mucho tiempo. A pesar de ser tan misterioso a veces, cumple su palabra.

- Je, nada lo prueba mejor que hoy, ¿verdad?

Juntos rieron un poco, recordando cómo el japonés había convencido a Ryuk de escribir su nombre en la Death Note con la fecha de muerte igual a la que había escrito para el pelinegro.

- Una vez que muera, Ryuk será el propietario de otra Death Note más – señaló Light -. No sé si eso será bueno.

- Ya, déjalo. No quiero pensar en death notes en este momento. Sólo quiero dormir.

- Ambos dormiremos, L.

- Por cierto, me enteré que tu hijo sacó otro diploma de excelencia. Felicidades.

- Gracias. Digo lo mismo por el tuyo, que ganó el torneo de arquería la semana pasada.

Una vez más, ambos sonrieron. Pasaron otro momento en silencio, abrazados en su último lecho, que felizmente había sido el primero también.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el detective.

- Creo que ya es hora… - la voz del japonés iba apagándose. El sueño lo vencía.

- Light.

- ¿Qué?

El castaño ya cerraba los ojos, sumamente cansado. L advertía que el cansancio lo abatía a él también.

- Yo también te amo.

Juntos quedaron dormidos entonces, y cuarenta minutos después, al mismo tiempo, un primero de noviembre L Lawliet y Yagami Light dejaron de respirar.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** …

¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme todos estos años desde There is a Limit!

¡Fue un gran placer haberlas entretenido!


End file.
